The Beginning
by HarryWars
Summary: After being nearly beaten to death Harry Potter unlocks a new power. With this new power, his twin sister, and a few allies he decides to change the world. Whether they want to or not. Jedi like powers, harry will be moderately powerful but going to be gaining more power. There will be female slash, maybe harem maybe not. Going to be rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning **

**Chapter 1:** Darkness

**Summary:** After being nearly beaten to death Harry Potter unlocks a new power. With this new power, his twin sister, and a few allies he decides to change the world. Whether they want to or not. Jedi like powers, harry will be moderately powerful but going to be gaining more power. There will be female slash, maybe harem maybe not.

**A/N:** This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!

**Disclaimer –** The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in her sandbox

It was dark. It was always dark in the cupboard where they slept. That was how Harry and Rose liked it. In the dark things go unnoticed, even people. In the dark they did not have to worry about their; uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia or their cousin Dudley noticing them. If they can go unnoticed they would not get a beating.

"How's your back?" Harry could hear the concern in his sister's voice.

"It's fine, stings if I move." replied Harry.

"Thanks for taking the blame again. I could..."

"NO! I won't let them hurt you." Harry cut her off in a forced whisper. "There is something you can do for me."

" Name it." Rose was willing to do anything to help her brother.

" I could use a hug?" Asked Harry.

Rose rolled over and took her brother into her arms. They loved each other, and trusted each other implicitly. They had no problems showing weakness in front of each other. This however did not apply to anyone else. They took all the beatings they received in stony silence, glaring daggers at their tormentors. They would never give them the satisfaction of hearing them scream, cry or beg for mercy. They would fall asleep at night discussing what they would do to their relatives if they could. All of which would make a seasoned torturer squeamish.

Years of being treated as a slave and a punching bag changed the children. Since the age of five Harry and Rose were forced: to cook all the meals, clean the house, tend the gardens, and anything else the Dursleys could think of. Even with them cooking all the meals, they never got their fills or even eat what they prepared. Coupled with the beatings Uncle Vernon gave them for anything that goes wrong, anything strange that happens, or if anything breaks. As well as Dudley's favourite game Harry and Rose hunting. The twins were both small and skinny for their age. Harry had a thin face knobbly knees, with untidy jet-black hair, and startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes. Rose on the other hand looked nothing like her older twin. Rose had thick, dark red hair that fell past her shoulder blades, with green eyes that sparkled with mischief. Unlike her brother she did not wear glasses.

Lots of strange things did occur around the twins. No matter how they tried, they could not explain the phenomenons. On one such occasion their Aunt Petunia, who hated Harry's messy hair, took a pair of kitchen shears to it and cut it all off. Except for the bangs, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'. When Harry woke ip the next day his hair had completely grown back. Another time Dudley and his 'gang' were playing 'Harry Hunting', and all Harry wanted to do was get away. The next thing he knew he found himself on the school roof. He and Rose spent two weeks in their cupboard for that one. On another occasion a girl from school had her hair died blue, after making fun of Harry in front of Rose. Rose was blamed for this even though she had no idea how it happened. They were given two months for that offence.

Harry and Rose wanted nothing more than to be out of their own personal hell. They did get a brief reprieve when they were left with Mrs. Figgs. She was an old lady that their relatives left them with, when they went on holidays. Mrs. Figgs lived near the twins on Wisteria Walk, her house smelled strongly of cabbage. When Harry and Rose visited her they spent their time going through photo albums of her cats. There were a great many cats: from Mr. Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws to Tufty. It seemed to the twins that all adults were out to make their life hell.

" We should try to get some sleep." Suggested Rose softly.

"Your right. Our dear Aunt will be along soon to wake us up." Muttered Harry.

" Goodnight Harry, love you."

" 'night Rose. Love you too." And with that they fell a sleep.

That night they had a strange dream, one that they had before. In the dream they were flying in a motorcycle. But that was all the usually remembered by morning. This morning was not going to be any different.

-The Beginning-

" Wake up! You little freaks better be up soon." Came the shrill voice of their Aunt Petunia.

The eight year-old twins groaned as they rolled out of bed. They only managed to get a few hours of sleep, when their Aunt woke them to cook breakfast.

" Can we kill her now?" Asked an annoyed Rose.

" Not yet, but soon hopefully." Replied Harry seriously.

" Get up NOW! I want you to finish breakfast before Vernon and Dinky Duddydums get up." Came their Aunt's voice through their cupboard door. They heard the lock click and saw the door open. The next second their eyes contracted painfully after being hit by the early morning sunlight.

Upon entering the kitchen Rose immediately went to the fridge to obtain the ingredients to prepare to make breakfast. While Harry retrieved the frying pans and the other utensils needed. He looked up as his aunt returned from getting the morning paper. She was a thin, blond-haired woman with pale eyes. Petunia Dursley also had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which she used to spy on her neighbours. Which led too one of her other favourite past times, gossiping with neighbours. If one thing could be said with absolute certainty about the Dursleys; it was that they were the stereotypical suburban family.

" Make sure you don't burn anything you worthless Freaks!"

Freak, Boy, Girl, these were the names Harry and Rise grew up being called. It was not until they went to primary school that they learned what their real names were. The twins knew that their relatives hated them. Between the beatings, name calling, put downs it was blatantly obvious. Due to their harsh upbringing the twins were; very mature, reserved, and were acutely aware of their surroundings, for children their age. They kept everyone at a distance, trusted no one and craved power. Power to protect each other and to destroy their enemies.

A courter of an hour later saw Harry and Rose well into making their relatives their breakfast. It was at this time that Vernon Dursley entered the room. The big beefy man with a purple face, thick dark hair, a bushy black moustache, and nearly no neck, lumbered into the kitchen. His small, mean eyes took in the kitchen, and immediately found Harry and Rose. His favourite targets, even first thing in the morning.

"You need a haircut." No good morning. "Where is my breakfast?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Right here Uncle."

Harry grabbed his uncle's plate and placed it in front of him. In doing so he 'accidentally' knocked his uncle's coffee cup, right onto his lap.

" You clumsy FREAK!" His uncle yelled, as the scorching liquid burned him. Vernon backhanded Harry across the room. With that done Vernon Dursley left the room to change his now dirty clothes. Cursing his freak of a nephew the whole way.

Harry dragged himself off the floor, then he and Rose finished making breakfast. As they were bringing the plates to the table, they heard the sound of their cousin's crutches striking the floor. A week earlier Dudley Dursley broke his leg after he took a tumble down the stairs. Only three people knew how or why he fell down the stairs. The three who knew are Harry, Rose and Dudley himself. Harry and Rose were tired of their cousins continued abuse. So they pushed him down the stairs.

-FLASHBACK-

Harry and Rose descended the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs their cousin, a fat blubbering mass, lay clutching his leg. Harry and Rose stepped over their cousin as they came to the bottom of the stairs, Rose purposefully kicking his obviously broken leg. Dudley cried out in pain, the twins relished the sound. It was usually Harry or Rose or both that cried out in pain. It gave them a sense of pleasure, accomplishment to be able to strike back even though it was only at one of their tormentors.

"What's wrong dear cousin?'' Rose mockingly asked, looking down at her cousin with a look of contempt across her beautiful face.

"I…I tripped and f..f..f..fell d..d..down the s..s..stairs'' whimpered Dudley with tears staining his portly face.

"No cousin, you did not trip.'' Harry informed his cousin. Dudley looked up at his cousin in confusion. Harry reached out and grasped Dudley's broken leg. Dudley screamed in pain as his broken boned scraped against each other. Harry leaned in close and in a voice filled as cold as ice spoke to his cousin. "You see Dudley, Rose and I knocked you down the stairs. Do you know why we did this?''

"Don't bother answering. We know your to stupid to come up with the answer.'' sneered Rose. "We are tired of you beating us.''

"You see if you-"started Harry

"Hurt us-"continued Rose.

"Lie about us-"

"Or get us into trouble-"

"We will make the rest of your life very painful. Do you understand Dudley?''

"Y…Y…yeah.'' Whimpered a blubbering Dudley.

"Good, very good.'' Replied Harry and Rose together.

-FLASHBACK-

True to his word Dudley told everyone he tripped. He also, since the warning, had not tried to hurt Harry or Rose, or even tried to get them into trouble. Now if only they could intimidate their Aunt and Uncle. At this moment in time though, they needed to get ready for school. Rose and Harry left the kitchen for the bathroom. Harry brushed his teeth, washed his face and flossed his teeth. Meanwhile Rose was taking a shower only a few feet from her brother. This was not strange for the twins, with no parents or caring loved ones to help them, they had to help each other out. Due to living in the same cupboard and having to help bath each other they were used to no privacy, and being in constant close proximity to each other. When finished with their morning ritual, they switched positions. When they were completely done they went to wait for their relatives by the front door.

Forty minutes later found the twins walking to their first class of the day. Luckily for Harry and Rose they did not have to have classes with their cousin. This was lucky because when they were younger they brought home a test which they got perfect on and of course Dudley got no where near that score. Harry and Rose thought they would impress their aunt and uncle, and maybe their relatives would like them. They ere wrong, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were the farthest thing from proud and happy relatives. They received a beating for 'cheating' and trying to show up Duddykins. After this incident Harry and Rose stopped caring for their relatives at all. The next test they failed on purpose, thinking they would not get beaten for this. Again they were wrong, they learned to barely pass their tests and fly under the radar. When they finally had classes without the pig in a wig, they did their best. When they did their best they were the top of the class, near perfect marks. To keep Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in the dark, so as not to receive any more beatings, they charmed their teachers. The teachers believed that Harry and Rose were: trustworthy, caring, kind, adorable, good-looking, brilliant, and brave, a model student. It was easy to get the teachers to fall in love and trust them. So when report card time came, they were able to talk the teachers into giving them their report cards. On their way back from school, Harry and Rose would simply destroy the report cards. The process was repeated for parent teacher interviews. When asked if their relatives wanted an interview, they would reply that their uncle had an important meeting or dinner party that evening.

This was one of many lessons they learned at the hands of the Dursleys. They once tried to fight back against Dudley; this led to their worst beating to date. This was lesson number two; strike from the shadows, have an ironclad alibi, leave no evidence, and if possible frame someone else. Lesson number three was intimidation works wonders. Lesson number four do not let the enemy know how strong you are, or what tricks you have up your sleeves. Lesson number five do not strike until you are ready, and if you do put your enemy down, do not let them get backup.

They learned lesson number five the hard way when they got home that night. Dudley had told Uncle Vernon the truth about his accident. Uncle Vernon's fat face was maroon; there was murder in his mean, little eyes. He advanced on them.

"You. Pushed. Dudley. Down. The. Stairs.'' Snarled Vernon.

Neither Harry nor Rose bothered to deny the accusation. There was no point, Vernon Dursley was beyond reason. Harry took a step forward putting himself between his uncle and sister. Everything happened in a flash. Vernon struck with his nine irons, which Harry had failed to see him holding. It struck with a sickening crunch of iron on bone. Harry went sprawling to the ground, and Vernon Dursley kept on striking him. Harry curled himself into a ball trying to protect his head and vital organs.

Rose jumped onto her uncles back her little hands punching at the back of his head. Rose knew she could not hurt her uncle but she had to do something to save her brother. Uncle Vernon just reached behind him grabbing Rose by the scruff of the neck and tossed her across the hall. Rose bounced off the front door landing in a heap. Harry knew he was about to die, than Rose would be next. He could not let her die; he would not let it happen. He felt something deep inside him snap. Some familiar power coursed through his veins. Making him feel all powerful.

'This must be what a god feels like.' Harry idly thought to himself.

Harry unleashed some of his new found power out in a wave of energy. His uncle was thrown backwards, through the wall and into the living room. Harry felt his freshly broken bones knit themselves back together. His cut, wounds and lacerations close up. The bruises and abrasions heal. He stood up shakily. He felt the power, there was not much left after he hurled his uncle through the wall and healed his injuries. He looked around himself at the devastation he wrought. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were now in a heap in the kitchen. The door separating the kitchen from the hall blown to bits and there was a new hole in the wall to his left that led into the living room. He turned around and saw Rose starting to sit up and looking at him. She was unaffected by his power.

''What the hell was that?' yelled Rose, looking at her brother in awe.

"I do not know.'' Answered Harry. "I just knew if I died you would be next. I could not let that happen. I felt something inside my mind, some sort of orb filled with this power. That is the best way to describe it. Than this power flowed through my entire body, it felt similar to when your arm falls asleep, except it was all over my body. I felt it building up and I felt like I was going to explode if the pressure wasn't released. So I let out some of it, to knock Uncle Vernon away…''

"Yeah, right through the wall.'' Interrupted Rose with a laugh.

" I know, I guess I don't know my own strength.'' Harry joked. "After that I felt my power start to heal my body, I'm exhausted now.''

"It must have taken a lot out of you to do all that. Especially after a beating and how malnourished we are. Our age also might have something to do with it. But what do we do now? We can't stay here.'' Asked Rose. It was a testament to their upbringing that at eight years old they were not freaking out. This was only a bit more violent than what they were used to.

"We need to leave. Go into the kitchen and grab some food that we can take with us. I will go upstairs and take Dudley's and Uncle Vernon's stash.''

As Rose went into the kitchen to gather food, while Harry made his way upstairs. His first stop was Dudley's room. He knew Dudley kept a hidden stash of money, money which he and his 'gang' stole, in a loose floorboard under his bed. He lifted the loose floor board and found what he was looking for, Dudley had two-hundred pounds waded up. Harry took this and left for his uncle's room. In the closet he found their safe. If he only knew he code to open up the safe. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He felt something trying to guide his movements. Harry surrendered to it, he let it take control. He felt his arm rise up, his index finger punch in the code, the safe pop open. He opened his eyes and sure enough the safe was open.

'This power is turning out to be extremely useful.' Harry thought.

He looked through the safe, trying to fin anything useful. There were the usual documents most people have in their safes. These were of course useless to Harry and Rose. What was useful were the jewels that their relatives kept in there, not trusting them out in the open with Harry and Rose living there. A few necklaces, a couple rings and some bracelets. Harry grabbed all of these and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Rose was already there with a duffle bag waiting for him.

"I grabbed enough food to last us three weeks. That's the good thing about having relatives the size of whales. I also checked Uncle Vernon and Dudley's wallets, as well as Aunt Petunia's purse. There was about twelve hundred pounds all together. I thought about taking their bank and credit cards.'' Rose informed her bother when she saw him enter the kitchen.

"They will not say anything if we only take the money from their wallets.'' Replied Harry. " I we take their cards they will probably involve the Bobbies."

"Where do we go?'' asked a worried Rose Potter.

"London, we can disappear there. I took some of Aunt Petunia's jewelry; we should be able to pawn it. With all the money we can find a small place to rent. London is a big city we should be able to find something.''

With that said he grabbed the duffle bag and walked towards the front door. With Rose fallowing close behind. He stopped and looked around the house, the house they grew up in. he grasped the doorknob and opened the door. He literally opened the door to the a completely new destiny.


	2. Chapter 2: Interim

Chapter 2: Interim

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To start off I wanted to say that this chapter is going to be quick and going to be a little poor in quality. I just wanted to get through this time and get the twins to Hogwarts as quick as possible. Only reason I am including this chapter is to explain what happens between now and than.

A/N2: Some things I forgot to mention in the first chapter. In this story there will be no bashing. Dumbledore will be intelligent but not manipulative. He also will not be a god like most stories have him being. For example I have read a lot of stories where they believe Dumbledore is more a god than a man: like how he should know where the Chamber of secrets is and that a basilisk is attacking the students. How should he know this, the reason Hermione knows it is because she knows that Harry is hearing voices and he is a Parselmouth. Dumbledore knows Harry is a Parselmouth but not that he is hearing voice and a basilisk kills not petrifies it's a lucky fluke it is. Now that rant is done on to Ronald Weasley he won't be an idiot Harry is going to work, or manipulate him, into a better person. For Ginny Weasley I am not sure what I am going to do with her, if you have any suggestions as to what to do with her please let me know. As for Harry I am unsure as to relationship: it will be Hermione, Tonks, Fleur, Ginny, or all of the above. Let me know what you think. I also have plans to change Hermione because we all know she will not accept my Harry, the manipulative, brutal, and world conquering.

I want to say thanks to mwinter1, Lydia-Hood, starboy454, god of all, and iamyourdad for your reviews. I will be posting every week, or try to, for now but will be starting another story so may switch to every two weeks. As to Lydia-Hood's review it was a force push he used, the reason for this was he wanted to get his uncle away from him. While if he used force lightning he would be attacking, he just wanted to get away. That is not to say they wont be back, who knows they might want revenge later.

Now onto the story.

Harry and Rose flagged a cab down to take them to downtown London. An hour later found the twins downtown looking for a pawnshop. They decided their first move should be to sell the jewels they borrowed from their aunt. It would than be easier to find a place to stay if they knew how much money they had to spend. They walked around looking for the right place.

"This one looks good." Rose stated.

"Wait outside make sure no one enters." Ordered Harry, Rose nodded as she took up her position by the door.

Harry opened the door and walked into the brightly lit pawnshop. He closed the door behind him, flipping the open sign to close. Harry looked around at his surrounding; it looked like a typical pawnshop, with shelves upon shelves of random products. There was VHS tapes, books, appliances, and many other products in various states of condition. He moved to the back of the store looking for exits and security cameras. After all he was breaking and about to break many laws. He noticed that there was no alternate exit and no security cameras. He continued on his way to the cash, where he saw some expensive jewellery in the display cases by the cash. Harry was looking at these when the owner came out of the back to greet his customer.

"What do ya want kid?" Harry looked at the middle aged man. He had salt and pepper hair, and a beer gut. Harry also saw some whit substance at the corner of his nose; this was probably why he had no cameras, do not want any evidence of his illegal actions.

"I am not a kid, I am 25 years old." Harry said pushing some of his power behind his words. Harry knew that the shop owner would not buy from a kid. But with the drugs and power he could convince him.

"You are not a kid, you are 25 years old." The owner repeated robotically. "Sorry about tha' sir, how can I ya?"

"I am here to sell some jewellery."

"I need ta see it firs'."

Harry reached into the duffel bag removing the jewellery and placing them on the counter. The owner picked up the pieces, examining them carefully. After about a half hour he finished examining the jewellery and totaled up what he was willing to pay.

"'Ight I'll give ya two thousan." Low balled the man.

"Twelve thousand." Harry countered.

"Five thousan." "Ten thousand." "Seven thousan." "Ten thousand."

"I can go as high as nine." Offered the reluctant owner.

"Very well. I want cash and no paper work." Again Harry had to used his powers to get the older man agree to what he wanted. Harry felt a wave of exhaustion hit him; he really needed to rest soon. It seemed that using his powers tired him out. It seemed that he had a limit to how much power he had.

"Cash. No paper work."

Harry walked out of the shop five minutes later with nine thousand pounds in his pocket. Rose fell into step to his right as they went off into search for their new home. It was getting dark and they needed to find a place soon. The only problem was that they had no idea where to look. They spent hours searching, looking all over downtown London. Finally after almost three hours they were able to find a small apartment. It was a very small apartment; single bedroom and bath, living room and kitchen. It would work fine for the twins who were used to living in much tighter quarters. They talked with the landlord; Harry had to again use his powers, for a while and they had their first apartment. The cost came out to be six-hundred pounds for rent and utilities. After paying the landlord thirty-two-hundred pounds, this month and last months rent, plus two thousand for some furniture, they crashed and fell asleep.

Harry woke first the next morning; he opened his eyes to see his sister sleeping beside him. She had such a peaceful serene look on her face; he loved that look on her face. In that moment he vowed he would do anything he could so she would always look like that. He would change the world, shape it, and rule it. He rolled out of bed and entered the en suite bathroom, which also happened to be the only bathroom in the small apartment. When he was finished his morning ritual he exited the bathroom then the room. He walked down the hall to the living room to the left, about halfway down; there was a door to the kitchen. There was no point going in to the kitchen as they had no time yesterday to get groceries. He continued down the hall to the living room; to his left there was a small hallway that led to the front door, on the wall opposite him was a sofa, coffee table in front of it, and two bookcases on his right. It was rather Spartan, which was fine for them they did not plan on spending a lot of time in the apartment. He took a seat on the sofa to wait for Rose to awaken.

"Good morning." Rose greeted as she shuffled into the room. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt, and was rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Rose. Sleep well?"

"It was the best I ever had. It's good to be away from _them, _wake up when we want to, and not have to worry about what we say or do. How did you sleep?"

"Same. We need to talk about what we are going to do now."

"We need to finish our education, learn to fight so we can defend ourselves. Also we need to get healthy, reverse the malnutrition." Said Rose.

"I agree. But I believe we should first work on mastering my powers. It seems there is no limit to what I can do with the powers. But there is a limit to how much I can use it. We need to see what we can do with them. Than we can head to the local library, book shops to get books on the subjects we need. We can teach ourselves school would just hold us back. Also need to get some nutritional supplements as well as see what there is for martial arts classes."

"Harry, do you think I have the same power as you do?" Rose asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"It's possible." Harry started to think about how his powers were unlocked. "When my powers were unlocked it was by accident, I was trying to save our lives."

He thought back to yesterday night. What happened and more specifically how he felt. The space or orb in his mind that held the, well power. _They really needed to name that_ Harry thought idly. How it ripped open and flooded his body with power. Filling every pore, every cell, and every atom of his body. All this power made him, for the first time in his life, feels powerful. In control, not helpless, like a god. He loved the feeling not having to fear anything, or anybody. It was intoxicating he wanted more, he wanted to rule.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice." Harry said soothingly. He let his power guide him, guide what he said. He knew it was important to unlock Rose's powers, he also knew instinctively that she did have the power like him. "Clear your mind, empty it of all thought." To help his sister out he laced his words with power. By doing this it made it easier for her to clear her mind. "Look through your mind and find a place. The place will pulse with power, it will be power. Almost a sphere of power. Do you see it, feel it? Good, touch it. It's like getting a static shock from touching a doorknob. I want you to rip it open. Imagine yourself punching a hole through it. Grip the edges of the hole and make it bigger."

Harry could feel Rose's power unleash and fill her up. Her eyes sprang open and Harry could see a change in his sister's eyes. Her hazel eyes were glowing with power. Rose could now understand what her brother went through. The power rushing through her body filling her pores, her every cell, her every atom. She felt like a god and loved it. She wanted to gather more power and become stronger. She hated seeing her brother almost killed. Watching while he was being beaten to death and being unable to help to save him. It broke her heart and plagued her dreams. She lied to Harry; she had not slept well and had horrible nightmares. She sat there and watched Harry die, unable able to move. Over and over and over again. She hated it and she woke up crying. She finally fell back asleep watching her brother's face. After feeling all this power she wanted more. She vowed to do everything she could to keep Harry safe. The feeling of power slowly die down, it was still there but more at the back of her mind. Her eyes stopped glowing but the spark of power was still there.

"That was…" said Rose, her voice filled with awe.

"It is exhilarating. The feel of the power flowing through you." Harry filled in. "We need to come up with a name for it.

"Yeah…" said Rose still a little dazed. She shook her head to clear it. "Well it is a lot like magic. Why not just call it that? Like our power of persuasion we could call it magic persuasion. Or that wave thing you used, it could be called magic push. You are going to have to teach me those."

"Of course I will." Assured Harry. "First we should go to the supermarket. Than should make a stop to the bookstore. All the magic I have used so far are mental based. I heard about meditation and how it helps people mentally. That can help us to learn more about our magic and use it easier. So we can grab a couple books on that. We still have some money but we will need to find a source of income."

"Well we can't get jobs because we are to young." Replied Rose, she went to look out the window to think. "We can't magic persuade everyone to give us stuff. They will eventually realize that there products are missing. Same goes for just giving us money." Rose continued looking outside. She saw two males exchange some cash for a baggie. An idea hit her. "I've got it! A drug deal just went on outside, we could persuade them to give us their money and to forget about us."

"It isn't a bad idea. All right we should head out." Harry said as de stood up and made his way to the front door.

The closest supermarket was only a fifteen minute walk away, so they made their way there. They bought a few groceries as there was only the two of them. They were also able to purchase some nutritional supplements. After they were done at the supermarket they made their way over to a clothing store that was near by.

"Hi welcome to my shop, can I help you?" asked a young blonde woman from behind the counter.

"Yeah we need a new wardrobe." Answered Rose.

"Are your parents around?"

"Yep, they sent us here to get started here while they do some more grocery shopping. They gave us some money to pay for the clothes. Will three thousand pounds be enough?" asked Harry trying to act like a normal eight year old child.

"Of course let's get started."

It was four hours later when the twins finally left the shop. The twin's demeanors were vastly different. Rose had a huge smile on her face and a bounce in her step. On the other hand Harry was exhausted. But he had to admit it was nice to have clothes that fit properly. For two thousand pounds they were able to get a full wardrobe. They had t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, sweaters, jeans, shorts, socks, undergarments. In Rose's case she had skirts and even a few dresses. After exiting the clothing store they proceeded onto the bookstore. They quickly found and purchased a few books on meditation. When finished they headed back to their apartment with all of their purchases.

When they entered the apartment they broke off. Harry went into the kitchen to put away the groceries and start to make them some lunch. He was the better cook so it was decided he would cook the meals. He decided it was best if they had several small meals and some nutritional supplements. Both of these added with some exercises would reverse the damages of their malnutrition. While he was doing this Rose was in their room putting the new purchases away. When they were both done their assigned tasks they sat at the dining table to eat. They ate in silenced enjoying the first real and full meal of their short lives. When finished eating their lunch they moved into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Let's get started."

A/N3: that's it for now. Will be back in a week or two at the most. I know it was not the greatest but it was needed to get Harry and Rose from were chapter one left off to where we will pick up in chapter three. This will take place three years later, Hogwarts letter and maybe diagon alley.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Letter

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts Letter**

**Disclaimer –** The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in her sandbox

**July 23, 1991:**

He crouched as her foot whipped over where his head used to be. His foot lashed out hopping to take her left foot which remained on the floor out from under her. She pushed off the ground with her left foot, continuing her spin bringing her right foot back to the ground, her left foot smashing into his face knocking him backwards. He used the momentum to roll back to his feet and pushed off the ground to tackle his opponent. He knew she was better than he was; faster lighter, more agile, more skill. But he was not a bad fighter either. She was only a bit better. He did have some advantages though. He was bigger, he was stronger. Hence the reason he wanted to bring the fight into closer quarters where he could bring his strength to bear.

Harry hit Rose around the waist knocking off her feet. He landed on top of her and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought his right elbow down into a crushing blow on her forehead opening up a cut. Blood flowed from the cut into her eyes, stinging and blinding her to the hit that knocked her into unconsciousness. Harry knew it was cheating, unfair. But he learned it is beater to be a cheat and live, than to be honorable and dead. Harry disentangled himself from his sister and moved over to grab a towel to dry himself off. He took a swig from his water and looked over to his sister.

Rose was turning into a beautiful girl even he had to admit it. Her long blood red hair flowed down her back, her brown eyes simmered with power; she had grown and filled out into a healthy ten, almost eleven year old girl. The healthy diet and exercise had completely reversed their malnutrition. Harry and Rose shared a close family resemblance, but had a few subtle and some not so subtle differences. Where she had long red hair, he had short, black, velvet hair. Where Rose's eyes held a hint of power, Harry's blazed with power nearly glowed with it. Many people found it disconcerting to look into the young youth's eyes for to long.

As Harry watched his sister he could feel her start to draw on her magic. Bending it to her will, forcing it do as she wished. In this case she used the force to heal the injuries caused by her brother. Over the last three years they had learned many ways with which they could manipulate their magic. Apart from the magic push and magical persuasion, which they had strengthened to the point where they could push objects up to three hundred pounds and persuade most people, the first ability they developed was telekinesis. This was perhaps Rose's favorite she had become very proficient with it. They both could lift objects up to four hundred pounds, but rose could lift multiple objects. They were also able to use their magic to boost their bodies. They had better reflexes and they were also more agile. Their magic also allowed them to move faster than humanly possible and also jump higher than humanly possible.

Where Rose was a better fighter, Harry had an innate ability to understand their magic. He was able to understand what they can do and what they can't, which was very little. Harry was also able to bring a staggering amount of power to bear, far more than Rose ever could. They had learned a few ways they could enhance their senses. Harry and Rose were able to see in the dark, which came in handy when they went out to obtain some money. Their hearing and eye sight were also enhanced. They could see things miles away and even hear them. It didn't even matter if the conversation they were hearing a mile away was in a different language, they were able to understand any language spoken. They were even able to speak any language.

All these abilities were great but were not as important, or as powerful as their magic comprehension. This ability allowed Harry and his sister able to learn at an incredible pace. They were able to learn so much in the three years since they left their relatives. They would be able to get a university degree in: biology, technology, mathematics, law, physics, chemistry, geography and history. They were also making great head way into: criminal science, forensics, computer science, engineering, diverse environmental training, and medicine. Harry believed all this knowledge would come in handy later on in life. They also used this technique too learn all the martial arts they knew, and were going to learn. They had mastered 18 different martial arts styles: Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. Harry's primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" asked a grumpy Rose.

"No, but we both agreed we would not hold back. It is not my fault I am better than you."

"What ever lets just head home."

Harry helped his sister off the ground and they made their way to the changing rooms. A half hour later they were exiting the gym and heading back to their apartment. The light breeze whipped at Rose's hair and light summer dress. The gym they trained at was a short ten minute walk from their apartment. Which was one of the reasons why they chose the gym; another reason was that the sensei had mastered many different martial arts forms. They walked in silence; they spent most of their time in silence. They had felt no need to talk often they were always in tuned with the other. Always able to know what they were thinking, feeling and what they wanted. They felt very little need to put it into words.

They walked into their apartment dropping off their gym bags in their room. Harry made his way into the living room to begin their daily studies. Rose joined him a minute later with two water bottles. She handed Harry one and then grabbed her books on modern medicine. Rose at this time was making here way to gain a medical degree, while Harry was studying history, more specifically some of history's more famous leaders. He had plans on uniting all people under one banner; it would be helpful to learn how others have failed. So that he would never repeat them.

One of the first leaders Harry learned about was Alexander the Great, who conquered one of the largest empires the world has ever seen. He had an army who would walk through fire if he asked him, but after being away from home for so long they were becoming mutinous. From this Harry learned even the most loyal can only be pushed so far. The next leader was Hannibal and his great journey over the Alps, and how he lost half his army because he did not plan his root. The lesson to learn here was to think before you act. He also learned from Julius Caesar and how he believed he was invincible and allowed himself to be assassinated. He also learned from Adolf Hitler and his was with the Russians. Hitler invaded Russian in the summer and planned to use their effective blitzkrieg attacks. So if the Russians acted like he thought he would conquer Moscow before the winter hit. The only problem was that they did not, they used the refuges to slow the Germans down, forcing the Germans to kill them before they could move on to the Russian soldiers. With this tactic the Russians were able to slow the Germans down long enough for winter to hit. The lesson Harry learned was never to underestimate what people would do to survive. He also learned from the Japanese in World War 2, not to provoke an opponent bigger than you. The roman emperors were full of lessons on excess, hoe to treat allies, treat those whose job it was to protect you. He learned many things from history that would help him to be a great leader.

After dinner that night the twins made their way to the nearest grocery store. They needed to pick up a few things for the next week. They usually went grocery shopping once a week. This night was different, they both new something was going to happen. On their way back they were walking down a few alleys as a shortcut. There was no noise, no cats singing to the moon, no racoons roaming around. The wind also was very quite. Harry became aware they were being followed. They kept walking they were close to their home. Two men stepped into their path, and the two behind them moved up to box them in. if they only knew who they were threatening.

"Hello there little kids." Greeted the leader in a menacing voice. He was a tall black man with baggy pants, huge sweater, and a red bandanna. The other three men wore similar clothing, all with red bandanas. "I think its past your bedtime. What should we do with you? Maybe for a price we will help you get home safely."

"Or you could move, and we won't kill you. There is that option. But you are probably too stupid to use that one. Oh well. One less idiot to annoy me." Rose replied sarcastically.

"You have quite a mouth for a pretty thing don't you. You could be some fun." The leader replied, leering at Rose.

"All right lets just kill them and get this over with. I am tired." Harry interjected annoyed with the interruption, and angry with the way this man was looking at his sister.

"Okay, I'll take these two and you get the ones behind us." Rose suggested she wanted to rip the leer off the leaders face, literally.

"What are you...?"

Everything happened in a flash. Rose used telekinesis to grab the man standing by the leader by his neck. With a sick, wet snap she broke his neck and dropped his limp body down to the ground. Harry turned to look at the two men behind him and grabbed both with his magic. He lifted them off the ground and pulverized their spins killing them. He turned to see his sister lifting the leader into air and slowing chocking him. His face started to turn purple; his eyes bulged out of his head. He was scratching at his throat desperately trying to breathe. He was slowly cutting into his throat, blood started to pour down his front as he ripped his throat open. He died a slow painful death as a consequence for his actions. Harry and Rose didn't even blink an eye. They moved quickly to dispose of the bodies and get out of there.

**July 24 1991:**

The next morning Harry was slow to get up, tired from all the training and fighting from yesterday. He extricated himself from his sister and rolled out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth. He looked up as Rose entered the bathroom; she shed her nightgown and knickers and entered the shower. He left the bathroom and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green jumper. He entered the kitchen and saw a tawny owl sitting on the table with a letter attached to its leg.

Harry approached the owl warily. He removed the envelopes from its leg. On one of them it was addressed to him:

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Master Bedroom_

_56 Winding Way_

_London_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. The second envelope was the same but addressed to Miss R. Potter. Harry had no idea who was writing to them. No body knew where they were or even knew them. They had no friends, relatives.

He turned the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. He had never seen this symbol before, it just added to his confusion.

He opened his letter and began to read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in her sandbox

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews. About last week, I did not leave enough content to write about. When I planned out chapter three I though I had enough to write about, I guess not. Ha Ha. So I have been getting a lot of request of having Harry and Rose be more than just brother and sister. Originally I did not plan for this, but if you want I may throw that in there. So let me know what you think. As for Ginny I believe I have decided what I am going to do with her. With out further ado here is the next chapter:

**July 24 1991:**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry read the letter another time, and then again. Just to be sure he read it a fourth time. He didn't understand, maybe this was a joke. Than again he thought about the many things he could do. Maybe there were others, maybe not exactly like him and Rose. He found it hard to believe that there were many people who were almost killed but saved by ripping their magic apart.

He looked up as Rose walked into the room, she looked at him curiously. He could tell she was wondering why confusion was rolling off her brother. Harry was usually very in control of his emotion, and almost never confused. He was able to adapt quickly, he knew a lot and very confident. But for some reason he was very confused right at the minute, first thing in the morning. Harry handed Rose her letter for her to read.

"Is this real?" Rose asked as she waved her letter at her brother.

"I believe so. There is the owl that delivered it. It may be awaiting a response. We can ask them to send someone to talk to. Than we can find out if this is real, use our magic to force him to tell us the truth."

"But how did they find us? I mean nobody knows where we are or who we are. Yet they can find us and send us a letter?" Rose asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I doubt they mean us any harm." Harry started but was cut off.

"How can you know that?" demanded Rose.

"If they wanted to harm us they would be here attacking us. Not asking us to join them at some school." Reasoned Harry. His mind was running through all the possible scenarios. Were they going to be attacked? Obviously not. Was someone playing an elaborate prank on them? Doubtful they did not know anyone who would want to prank them.

"It's probably real. Look at what we can do, magic is real. Though they probably can't do what we can. I don't think we should tell anyone until we can find those we can trust. This could help us, an army of magic users just like us. It would make conquering and ruling this world easier."

"This is going to change things." Rose stated looking to her brother for reassurance.

"Yes it will. But we will adapt, we will learn, we will be fine. WE." Harry gave his sister reassuring smile and gathered her in his arms.

Harry thought it would be best if they were to keep to their regular schedule. Just to get some familiarity back into their life after this bombshell. It was not so much out of fear more of shock. It wasn't every day you found out you have magical powers than find out there is a whole society that also is like you. It was a lot to take in for most people and even harder for those who have many reasons not to trust anyone. They would head to the gym for a few rounds of sparring and than come back home and study some more. But ultimately wait for the reply from Hogwarts.

"Come on lets head to the gym. So I can kick your butt some more." Joked Harry.

"You wish you were this good."

Harry and Rose entered the gym and went to the changing rooms. When they exited the changing rooms they looked around the gym. There were never very many people at the gym; it was usually the same ten men and woman. Harry had to use his magic to convince them that the twins' moving faster than they could see was perfectly normal. When they first arrived at the gym the twins trained with the others, but as time passed Harry and Rose became to fast and too strong. The only ones who were able to match them for speed and strength were each other. Luckily their sensei was fast enough to usually keep up with them, of course not at full speed. But this did allow them to sometimes fight a new opponent.

Harry spent the next four hours training, working out, and sparring with Rose. Harry felt great getting his frustration and uncertainties out. He didn't know what to think about this new school. Would they go? It would be beneficial to see what they could teach them. It would also help to find others similar to them, make friends and allies for the future. Maybe this school could teach those things they didn't know, or other ways in which they could use their magic. Either way he would have to wait for the return letter and than the meeting to see if this was even real. But at the point it seemed most likely.

After Harry and his sister were finished their sparring for the day they headed home. When they entered their apartment they could hear the soft hooting of an owl. Harry made his way into the kitchen where he saw a different owl than the one from that morning. The owl did have a letter attached to one of its legs. Harry walked over and removed the letter. Rose meanwhile was getting some water for the tired animal. He opened the letter and began to read it out loud:

_Dear Mr and Miss Potter,_

_ We received your letter and will send someone to meet you. Tomorrow, July 25__th__, morning at 10:30, Mr Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts will meet you at Charing Cross Road. Where he will escort you to Diagon Alley and help you find what you need. He will be the tall man with black hair and beard. Have a good day,_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Well, I guess we know what we're doing tomorrow." Joked Rose. Harry just rolled his eyes at his sister's insistence of having to state the obvious.

"Really I wouldn't have known."Harry muttered sarcastically, Rose shot her brother a glare. "We won't have to leave that early tomorrow morning. Charing Cross road is not that far from here. The location is great, if we ever want to go back and get something. We should spend some extra time in the biggest book store there. See what we can find and anything that might be helpful."

"Well until that time comes we should get back to our studies. Are we going to continue when we go to Hogwarts?" Rose wondered.

"We will wait till we look at the school books we get tomorrow. Than we will decide, there might not be enough time to do both."

For the rest of the day Harry and Rose continued their studies. When night came they went to sleep with dreams of a magical school.

**July 25, 1991:**

Harry woke up the next morning to find his sister already awake and having left their room. This was unusual for Rose, she usually slept in and he would have to drag her out of bed. He knew she was excited about the prospect of going to a school which was filled with other kids with similar powers. Harry knew Rose was a very out going person, loved talking to people and would love to have friends. He knew she would love to be able to have friends but with their new, developing powers it would have been hard to fit in and easy to accidently hurt someone. So with the ability to go to a school where they could fit in, it was a dream come true.

Harry rolled himself out of bed to get ready for their day. He walked into the bathroom and started removing his clothes until he was naked except for his necklace. When they were younger Harry and Rose were never given any Christmas presents. So one year Rose got her brother a present, the necklace he was now wore everyday and wouldn't take off. It was just a plain silver chain but Harry felt it was his most prized possession. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and washed and heading into the living room. He walked in and saw Rose sitting on the couch waiting for him. In front of her were the dirty dishes from her breakfast, and a bowl of cereal waiting for him. Harry took a closer look at his sister; she was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans with a tight fitting black tank top. Harry thought his sister looked very pretty.

"You are up early. Excited?" asked Harry with a broad smile on his face. He couldn't help it he loved seeing his sister so happy, and excited. It was times like this that reminded Harry how young they actually were. They were so used to the brutality of their lives had been through. So used to having to fight to survive, never having fun or anything to be excited about. Having to grow up far sooner than any child should have to. But it was not all bad they did have each other, Harry could not imagine what it would be like if he didn't have Rose. He did not want to imagine it.

"A little bit. It's going to be brilliant. I mean an entire magical community. "Rose's voice was filled with awe. Harry knew she had probably spent a lot of time imagining what Hogwarts was going to be like. The possible friends that she could make there.

"I'm sure it will be something amazing. But remember there will be some bad ones. They are still people only with magical abilities. Though I am sure there will be some good people too. It is finding them that are sometimes the challenge." Harry replied philosophically.

It was time for them to leave. They left their apartment and grabbed a cab to take them to Charing Cross Road. Charing Cross Road is a street in downtown London near Tottenham Court Road. Harry and Rose exited their cab and began walking to where they were going to meet Hagrid. As they walked Harry looked around, they passed a bookstore called Charing Cross Books, and circle, as well as a Blockbusters. They passed more bookstores that seemed to be beside a record store. There was a cinema and a hamburger bar that he wanted to sop for lunch after they were finished.

When they made it to where they were to meet Hagrid they stopped and looked around to find him. After ten minutes of looking Harry's eyes landed on a giant of man. This man was twice the size of every other man around him; his hands looked to be the size of dustbins. The giants face seemed to be hidden by his long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. Harry could just make out his eyes; they were glittering like black beetles under all the hair. When Hagrid spotted Harry and Rose he waved his giant arm in greeting; knocking the hat of a passer-by. Harry waved back as Hagrid made his way over to them, the crowd of people parting before the giant of a man like the parting of the red sea.

"Allo Harry. Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. An there's little Rose. Yeh look like yer Dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes there Harry. You look like yer mum Rose, but yer dad's eyes. How've you been?" asked Hagrid, his eyes shinning with warmth and joy at seeing the twins again.

"We are doing better now, thank you. I am assuming your Rubeus Hagrid, the man we were to meet?" asked Harry uncertainly. This man was the biggest he had ever seen; he was twice as tall as everyone else. Harry was confident in his powers but there was a limit. He was also still only eleven; it would be a while till he was sure he could take down this man easily.

"Yep sorry. Call me Hagrid, everyone does. I'm keeper at Hogwarts."

"It's nice to meet you Hagrid." Greeted rose, who had to strain her neck to look him in the face. Even with all their exercising and eating healthy Rose was small for her age. She had the body of a dancer: small, slim, graceful, sleek. Only Harry knew that she did not get that body form dancing. Only Harry knew what an amazing fighter his sister was.

"Yah it's nice to meet you too Hagrid." Harry greeted as well.

"Best be off, lot's ter do. Come on."

Hagrid lead them back the way they came. They passed by many of the same stores till they came by the bookstore that was beside the record store. Hagrid stopped here and Harry could not fathom why. Until Hagrid pointed at a pub that was between the two shops, now that Harry looked he couldn't understand why he didn't see it at first. Harry guessed the reason was that he wasn't paying attention, was not looking closely to his surroundings. So the magic that affected non-magicals could affect a wizard under certain circumstances. This brought up the problem of Harry not paying attention to what occurred around him. With his plans and the way his life had been like up to this point it could be an extremely dangerous habit.

As he walked beside his sister and behind Hagrid he reached out with his senses. Harry could feel everything going on around him; the people that passed by, their intentions, the birds that flew over head, the pigeons being fed by an elderly man, the insects crawling around beneath his feet. Harry could also feel the power of his sister beside him and that of Hagrid in front of him. He came to an abrupt stop; he could feel an intense amount of power, of magic coming from the pub they were heading to. It was as if there was an entire city of magical beings behind it. It amazed him the amount of power that was coming from it. It was intoxicating to feel that much power.

"Okay there Harry?" asked a concerned Hagrid. Apparently they had noticed that he stopped and he had his eyes closed longer than he thought.

"Yes sorry Hagrid. Just stubbed my toe." Returned Harry.

Harry reached out his mind to his sister. They had found that it was possible to communicate with each other using their minds. It was easy to send emotions and intent. As they grew older and practiced they found it possible to use their magic to allow them to actually communicate telepathically. Granted doing this was a drain on their magical reserves, but not too bad. They would not be able to do this in the middle of a battle, but just day to day it would be all right.

'_You okay Harry?' Harry could feel the concern in her thoughts._

'_Yeah, I just reached out through my magic. There is a ton of magic coming from behind that pub. The amount of it was shocking is all.'_

'_All right as long as you're good. Can't have you collapsing, your to heavy to carry.' She joked as she turned to stick her tongue out at him._

Harry and Rose followed Hagrid into the tiny, grubby-looking pub. It was dark and shabby inside with even a few tables in the shadows. There were a few patrons; a couple of old ladies in one corner smoking a pipe, a man in a top hat. The man behind the bar was old, bald and resembled a toothless walnut. The man looked up as the entered the bar.

"The usual Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the barman, peering at Harry, "is this – can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old barman. "Harry Potter … what an honour."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

"It is good to be back my friend. Hagrid said your name was Tom?" replied Harry politely. He had no idea he was famous or why. That mattered little at the moment but he would seize on the opportunity and find out latter. He knew it would be smart to befriend the barman, from the looks of it every witch and wizard had to pass through the bar to get to Diagon alley as well as many stayed to have drinks and talk. A lot of information could be gathered here, and information was a powerful and priceless commodity.

"Yes indeed it is. It is a pleasure to meet you. And thank you again."

Harry simply smiled back. He didn't know what to say to that. He did not know if what he did was something he should say you're welcome to. He looked around the bar when he heard what sounded like all the chairs scraping against the ground. He saw everyone in the bar get up as one and rush over to mob him. He plastered a welcoming grin on is face and began to greet the masses. He knew if he wanted to rule, the masses needed to love him. The easiest way for that was to be kind and greet them and treat them as equals. Even if they were not.

"Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"It's nice to meet you as well Doris. I hope you don't mind if I call you that." Harry greeted the woman with long straight whit hair.

"Oh, Oh, thank you Mr Potter. I don't mind at all. Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter."

"It's nice to know I have people who like me. It was nice meeting you Doris."

"Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I remember you Dedalus; you bowed to me once in a shop." Harry remembered the man who lost his top hat in his excitement.

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Harry shook hands with many others. He greeted them all as friends and more importantly as equals. Not one of the many people objected to the fact that Harry, an eleven year old boy, called them by their first name. Harry had a presence about him that commanded respect and obedience. He had the aura of a leader, someone above you but still approachable, someone to respect and listen to.

A young man with pale skin and blue eyes, with one twitching came up to shake Harry's hand He was anxious and trembling, Harry put this off as being a shier person than everyone else. Maybe meeting a celebrity was making him very nervous.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," Stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Professor. What subject will I be learning from you?" Harry tried his best to put his Professor at ease.

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he would rather not talk about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

"Yes Hagrid here is going to shoe me around and help my get what I need. I am sure there are many things I need to learn. I am also sure I will learn a lot from you professor."

"Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

It took them ten minutes to get to the back of the bar. Everyone wanted to say goodbye and Doris Crockford had to shake Harry's hand a few more times. Finally Hagrid led Harry and Rose out into a small, walled courtyard. Harry looked around but he could only see some weeds and dustbins.

"Wow, that was weird." Commented Rose. "Apparently dear brother you're famous. Everyone went nuts in there. Like you're some sort of hero. Did you save the world while I had my back turned?"

"Right sorry 'bout that. Guess yer don know but your famous ...Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh- mind you, he's usually trembin'."  
"Is he always that nervous?"  
"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off to get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject..."

"Should he be teaching at Hogwarts than?" asked a worried Rose. It wasn't a great first impression of Hogwarts Professors. Hopefully there would be ones that were not afraid of their own shadows.

"He's fine he know his stuff. Anyway got yer list you two."

"Yes right here:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name-tags. _

_Set Books _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble _

_Other Equipment _

_1 Wand _

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set of brass scales _

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. _

"So we find everything we need here in this courtyard?" asked Rose skeptically.

"Course not. Just need to … "Hagrid took out a pink umbrella and tapped the bricks three times with the point of his umbrella.

As Harry watched the bricks started to quiver than move. They started to shift and an opening in the middle appeared. It got bigger and bigger till Harry could see a cobble stone street stretch out in front of him.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Harry looked around with a look of astonishment on his usually stoic face. Beside him Rose had a very similar look on her face. All around them there were shops with varying and strange color schemes. They were selling wares that Harry had never seen before. They walked by a shop selling cauldrons of all sizes, there were ones made of pewter, copper and even one of solid gold. Another shop selling all different species of owls; great horned, barn, tawny and many more. There was a shop full of different wizard robes. There was another shop with a bunch of boys near Harry's age gathered around it. It looked like it sold broom sticks, why they would want broomsticks Harry had no idea. Maybe they really enjoyed sweeping things up.

This led Harry to observing the people around him. There were many people to look at, the alley was packed. All of them were wearing different types of robes. One man was wearing a bright purple with pink polka dots. Harry spotted a girl his age with bright pink hair wearing simple black robes entering a shop that sold telescopes and other astronomy products. He also spotted a portly red haired woman buying products from an apothecary.

Hagrid led them through the mass of people to a giant white marbled building. It towered over the rest of the buildings in the alley. They walked up to the massive burnished bronze doors, beside the doors were two beings wearing scarlet and gold robes. Neither Harry nor Rose had ever seen anything quite like these two beings. They were short and dark-skinned hominids; that had very long fingers and feet, and one had a pointed beard. Rose turned to ask Hagrid what these creatures were, but Hagrid had already stopped and was turning to speak to them.

"Gringotts," Hagrid started with a gesture to the whit building behind him. "Gringotts Wizards' bank, yer parents left yah some money there. All wizards use Gringotts. Run by goblins it is. Yeah, that's a goblin. Yeh'd be mad ter rob it, I'll tell yey that. Never mess with goblins yah two. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact I gotta fetch somen fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business. He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you two – gettin' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see."

"I'm sure you have lots of secrets than. Someone so trusted probably knows a lot." Harry idly commented.

"Course I do. Can't tell anyone though. It's secret and important stuff."

"Of course just like what we are doing today. Going to pick up that thing for Dumbledore from …?" Harry questioned, fishing for more information.

"Yeah picking up ther package from Nicholas Flamel. I shouldn't said that. Forget I said anythin."

"Of course Hagrid. Our little secret." Harry assured the giant as they made their way into Gringotts.

As they walked through the double bronze doors the goblins bowed them in. Upon entering the bank they came to a second set of doors that were silver and had words engrave upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
'__**Of what awaits the sin of greed  
'**__For those who take, but do not earn,  
'__**Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
'**__So if you seek beneath our floors  
'__**A treasure that was never yours,  
'**__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
'__**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"Well that's only mildly ominous." Rose joked looking up at Hagrid to see if they were serious.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."

They passed through these doors into a large marbled hallway, which was lined with long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. Hagrid lead them down the hall and to the nearest goblin that was free.

"Morning, "said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, Sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, "said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Since Harry already knew how to find out what was in the vault he didn't bother to ask. He and Rose simply followed behind the giant and the goblin quietly. Though he made a mental note to find out who had the key previously. Why? And to get it back.

They were led down a hall lit by torches to stop by some tracks. It was similar to a train stop. When Griphook stopped he whistled and a cart rolled to a stop in front of them. After entering the goblin warned them to keep their arms in the cart before it sped off down into the dark depths of Gringotts. It was a fast thrilling ride. Both Harry and Rose loved it, Rose was actually giggling with joy. It wasn't long before they came to a stop in front of Harry and Roses vault. Griphook took the key and opened it up. After the green smoke that was released upon opening it had dissipated Harry and Rose could finally see into their vault. There were tones of gold coins and silver and bronze. It was a small fortune, Harry and Rose would not have to worry about money anymore. Harry and Rose piled a ton of gold Galleons into two bags, one for each of them.

After they were finished they got back into the small cart. Griphook took them to vault 713. Harry was very curious to find out what was in the vault. What this Nicholas Flamel wanted Dumbledore to keep safe. What was so important it could not be trusted to Gringotts? Harry and Rose peered around Hagrid as the vault was opened. When they could finally see inside all they could see was a fist sized, lumpy package. They had to figure out what this was.

Twenty minutes later the twins exited Gringotts with a very green looking Hagrid. He suggested that they get their uniforms while he got a 'pick me up'. They entered a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They walked into the empty shop and were greeted by Madam Malkin. She was a squat witch dressed in red robes. She was extremely nice to the twins as she measured them for their school uniforms. Since she was not busy they were able to get measured and fitted rather quickly.

Hagrid met them outside Madam Malikn's when they were finished with two ice cream cones in his giant hands. Harry and Rose, over the next two hours, were able to get most of their supplies; they got their pewter size two cauldron, set of crystal phials, telescope, brass scales, quills, parchment. All Harry had to get left were his school books and his wand. Hagrid looked to be getting a little fidgety; apparently he did not plan on the twins taking as much time to gather their supplies as it did. Rose loved to shop so she spent longer than necessary in every store looking at everything that was in there. Harry acted similarly but his reasons were that everywhere he looked were items only heard about in stories. It was something else to see and touch things you once believed to be only imaginary.

"Hagrid do you have to be going?" Harry politely asked him after exiting the apothecary.

"Um…well I do need to er get this back ter Dumbledore. But..." Hagrid looked conflicted.

"We will be fine Hagrid." Rose assured him. "We got here fine on our own and we will be heading home by ourselves. You need to get back to Hogwarts, wouldn't want to disappoint Dumbledore."

"Righ, well if yer be all righ. I do have ter get this to Dumbledore."

"We will be fine Hagrid. It was nice meeting you and thank you for showing us around." And with that the twins were left alone.

"Let's go to the bookstore first. Flourish and Blotts?" suggested Rose as she looked around for the shop in question.

When she found the shop she was looking for she grabbed Harry's arm and began dragging him towards it. They entered the shop and were greeted with a surprising sight. It looked like any old muggle bookstore. There were shelves lined with books and walls lined with books. The only differences were the books themselves. There were books on how to curse your friends, books on invisibility, potions, defense and many more. Harry and Rose spent hours in the shop looking at as many books as they could. When they finally left there trunks were full of books. They got many more books than were on their lists, they got; some books on defense, another on Animagus training (which they found out later was on how to change into an animal), they found books on Legilimency and Occlumency, a book on the rise and fall of the dark arts, Hogwarts A History, Modern Magical History, as well as a book on invisibility.

The next and final shop they entered was Ollivander's Wand Shop. A bell rand as they entered the narrow and shabby shop. It surprised the twins that no one responded to the bell, no one came to great the customers. Harry reached out with senses to feel if any one was in the shop, he could sense an elderly man in the back of the shop finishing whatever he was working on. They looked around at the empty shop that had only one spindly chair, which Rose sat their purchases on or around. They looked at all the narrow boxes that were packed neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," came a voice from the shadows. Harry and Rose both looked to the spot were the voice came from. They could see a man standing there looking out at them. He was an old man with wide, pale eyes. "I knew I would be seeing you soon Harry Potter. You as well Rose potter. You have your mother's eyes Harry; you have your fathers Rose. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. Let us begin."

They spent a long time searching for wands, Rose volunteered to go first. It took Ollivander forty five minutes to find her a wand. Her wand turned out to be ten and a half inches, willow and unicorn hair. When it came time to match Harry with his wand it turned out to be a monumental task. It took a considerable amount more time to match him with his wand than Rose. His wand turned out to be holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.

"Well, well, well... How curious... How very curious... "He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... Curious... "

"Excuse me Mr Ollivander, but what is curious about my affinity to this wand?" asked Harry politely.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

"Well, Hopefully I can live up to the expectations. But I do plan on doing many great things. Have a good day Mr Ollivander." Harry said over his shoulder as he left the store.

"So you're famous and people don't know I even exist." Rose muttered as they made their way through the crowds back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were stopped many times so people could shake his hand and give them their thanks. "It's annoying. You would think that at least heard of me. Or that there was another Potter child."

"Rose look at me." He stopped and pulled Rose in front of him. She looked up into his powerfully, sparkling green eyes. She loved her brother's eyes, they were so expressive. She could tell what his emotions he was feeling by looking into his eyes. He usually kept his emotions in check, his face stoic. But in his eyes she could see the love he had for her. "Who cares what these people think. One day we will rule them and every one will know your name. They will worship you, we will be gods. So let's go home."

"Thank you. I love you Harry."

"I love you too Rose."

It was an hour later when Harry and Rose finally got back to their apartment. Harry and Rose spent the rest of the week reading their textbooks and the other books the bought. They spent the rest of the summer break learning all they could from the text books and their muggle work. They did this all the way up to August 31st where they went to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

A/N2: There it is the latest chapter. You will notice passages directly from the first book. I found it easier to do this than try to re word it. But the real reason was I wanted to show how the Harry in my story would handle similar situations. Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next should be out next week same time.

_Next Week on The Beginning: Harry and Rose make their way to Kings Cross and ultimately onto the Hogwarts express. Follow them on their journey to the infamous Hogwarts and watch as they meet new allies, friends and future lovers. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express**

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in her sandbox

**A/N-** just wanted to take a moment to go over the review. Let me know if you prefer I put this at the bottom. Thank you to all who did review. And to these who favorite and are following his story.

**The Dark Dragen- **thanks glad you enjoy the story. I didn't have plans to put them together. But I am leaning towards it now.

**Undeen- **originally I was modeling their relationship off the one I have with my sister. We did everything together, slept together (nothing sexual), we have seen each other naked and it was no big deal. But I do like your idea of them experimenting with each other. It seems logical that they would turn to each other to those they are comfortable with. So I may throw your idea in. I have already incorporated it into this chapter. So thanks for the idea.

**Bittatatat-** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. As for the relationships I believe I now have them pretty solid. With Tonks I took a different path then most, I had a similar idea to his interactions with Tonks as you did as you will see. Ginny of course can not be involved, if ever, until after COS. Hermione I have special plans for her. I think it is safe to say Harry will be with either Hermione, Tonks, Ginny or a fourth girl. Or all of them. Let me know if you can guess who the fourth girl is. If you can guess it right I will tell you.

**Mwinter1/ ILikeComps- **it's never actually said if Harry actually gets his key in cannon. Everyone else seems to have it, Hagrid and Molly. As in cannon I just sort of assumed Harry got his key. The reason I did not have Harry and Rose ask about there money is because I model the goblins after cannon. In cannon they seem to do as much as they have to and not more. I think they would just say to count it himself. But the will go to Hagrid to ask forwho had their key and why. He is an easier target to manipulate.

**September 1 1991:**

The early morning sun shone through the window across from the one bed in the apartment. On the bed were a brother and sister fast asleep. The brother lay on his back with his right arm wrapped around the body of his twin sister. The sister was on her right side snuggled into her brother, with her head resting on his chest. Her left hand was resting gently on his stomach. The ray of light slowly wormed its way up their bodies starting at their entwined feet, up their legs and over their faces. Two sets of eyes snapped open; one brown the other green. The two owners were instantly wide awake.

The magic of the brother and sister reached out around them to take in their surroundings. They were instantly aware of the night table on the brother's side of the bed; a Transfiguration textbook, a Potions textbook, and a glass of water resting upon it. The two half packed half opened trunks at the end of the bed. The clothes the twins wore from the previous day strewn across the room. Their wands and wand holsters lay beside the discarded clothes. The bathroom to their right, the hall way that lead to the kitchen and the living room, the only other rooms in their small apartment.

Their living room was exactly how they left it. The sofa was flush against one wall with more textbooks lying on the cushions. The coffee table in front of it was overflowing with papers, books, writing utensils, rulers, calculators, and two glasses; one half filled with water and the other empty. There were also two bookcases filled with all the muggle books they had finished studying from. By the one window, which happened to be open, were two bird stands. Resting on the bird stands after a long night spent hunting was two owls. One of the owls was a snowy owl with amber eyes; the other was a brown eagle owl. That was all that was all their living room contained. The twins lived a very SPARTAN life.

Their kitchen was just as bare, if not more so, as the living room. Across from the entrance was the fridge that was usually almost empty. The twins ate extremely healthy; fruits, vegetables, lean meats, whole grain bread, and eggs. Their fridge was only filled for a few days a week; they would gather exactly what they would eat for the week every Wednesday night. The counter tops were bare except for a toaster and the sink was empty of any dishes. The sink was bare because there were only a few dishes in the cupboards; one other cup, two bowls, two plates, and two tea cups. In the drawers bellow the counter were far barer containing only two spoons, two knives, two forks, a spatchela and a measuring cup. In the middle of the kitchen was a plain wooden table with two chairs. The twins never had anyone over so there was no need for any more chairs. They had no friends or family to come over to visit, or to check on them. They were alone in this world only the two of them. But that was soon about to change. They would soon need help, and need allies.

Harry potter watched as his sister sat up in bed. The big for her t-shirt she wore to bad having ridden up and over her waist exposing her pink knickers to his gaze. She stretched her small body out groaning with pleasure. Harry watched as she shuffled to the edge of the bed and got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

"I guess your taking a shower first, Rose?" Harry asked rhetorically, most mornings Rose Potter took the first shower. And most mornings Harry had to have a cold shower for how long she spent in there. She always blamed it in on how long and thick her hair was when Harry complained about it.

"Of course, ladies fist and all that. You will just have to wait your turn." Rose mocked in the most regal tone she could muster first thing in the morning.

"Of course, my sincerest apologies Princess."

"You're forgiven good sir. I expect to have breakfast waiting for me when I am finished." Rose threw a smile over her shoulder so Harry knew she was only joking about breakfast.

Even though he knew she was joking Harry still got up, threw a shirt over his head, and proceeded to the kitchen. Harry liked to do nice things for his sister; no one else was going to. So when Rose was finished her shower and came out of the bathroom the first thing she noticed was the tray of food waiting for her. She squealed in delight and jumped into her brothers arms. In her excitement she forgot she just got out of the shower and had not changed yet. Harry froze; here he was with his naked sister in his arms. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal he would just wrap his arms around her waist. But today it was different, he felt different. His stomach felt like there were butterflies flying around in it. He looked down into his sister's face and knew she felt it to.

"I'll go take my shower while you eat." Harry said breaking the moment.

"Okay, I left you some water this time. Thanks for breakfast."

"Your welcome Princess and thank you."

Harry stripped off his pajama pants as he entered the bathroom turning on the shower. He entered the shower and let the scalding hot water beat down on the back of his neck. He needed to think about what just happened. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel like this. Maybe it was just that it was a naked girl touching him? Could he love his sister like a lover? Did she love him like that? It didn't matter they were only eleven; he still had a few more years to worry about all this. He took several deep breaths and cleared his mind. With learning Occlumency it became easier to clear his mind and keep his emotions in check.

Harry learned many things from reading the books him and Rose purchased from Flourish and Blotts. One of the first things they learned was to defend their mind using Occlumency. It was a hard technique to learn how to master; one had to clear their mind. This was easy for the twins who had been meditating for years. Once the mind was clear the real defense could begin there were two ways to defend the mind. The first and easiest way was to make your mind and thoughts disappear. A person using Legilimency on you would find nothing there. This had the drawback that the person would know you were hiding something. The second and harder way was to hide certain thoughts. This had the advantage of no one knowing you even knew that you knew Occlumency let alone were employing it. They were also learning how to use Legilimency, which was a lot harder to do than Occlumency. Rose wasn't able to do it very well; at most she could get the stray thought if someone was thinking hard enough. While Harry had more proficiency at it though he still needed a lot more practice before he became a master.

Harry had learned what has happened recently in the wizarding world. He also learned how their parents died. Learned the Lord Voldemort specifically targeted their family. Hunted tem down and tried to kill them. His parents were killed first than the Dark Lord turned his wand on the twins. He sent the killing curse at Harry the curse struck his forehead and rebounded and killed Lord Voldemort. Harry was gifted with his lightning bolt shaped scar and world fame. He had no idea why his family was targeted, why he survived, or why if he was a hero in the wizarding world he ended up with muggles who hated him. He also learned a lot from reading the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Just like the leaders he read about in the muggle world, he learned from the Dark Lords down falls.

One of the first spells he learned was finite. It was in Harry's opinion one of the most useful. Many of the spells used to bind a person were dispelled by the finite. So he learned this spell first, also learned how to do it without a wand and non-verbally. He also made sure that Rose was able to use this spell. He would be damned if Rose was ever at the mercy of another. They had been practicing their first year spells and learning the procedures for making potions.

After a showering long enough for the water to become freezing he exited and started to dry off. After another ten minutes where he finished getting ready he left their room to meet Rose in the living room. While he was showering Rose had gathered everything they would need for Hogwarts and packed them away in their respective trunks. She was sitting on the sofa waiting for him to finish. Harry found his wand in its holster sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and strapped in to his forearm before turning to look at Rose.

She looked beautiful with her long, blood red hair flowing freely over her shoulders and back. She wore tight dark blue jeans tucked into black leather boots. Her black jacket covered the white t shirt she was wearing. She usually dressed very casual but was still the most beautiful girl in the room, no matter what room that was.

"I grabbed everything we need." Rose informed Harry when he entered the room.

"I know. Thanks Princess. We should leave soon, today is going to be…life changing. We are going to find those we will need. And now, now is the time we need to leave." Harry said vaguely.

Harry watched as Rose closed her eyes and submerged herself in her magic. He knew she felt the pull to leave now as well. Where Harry was almost constantly filled, submerged in his magic Rose had to concisely seek it out. "Yeah you're right let's go."

Harry and Rose grabbed their trunks and their bird cages. It was going to be weird for Harry to leave their apartment for an entire school year. They had spent the last three years in the same place, never leaving for longer than a few hours. A taxi ride later they were entering King's Cross station. They made their way through the crowds trying not to hit anyone with their trolleys. The ticket Hagrid gave them said the train would be leaving at 11:00 sharp, from platform 9 ¾. They knew there was no platform like that at Kings Cross, or at least where the muggles were concerned. So they made there way to Platforms nine and ten, more specifically the wall in between the two.

As they made their way over they spotted a small family. A mother and father were escorting their daughter towards the wall between the two platforms. The daughter was a girl Harry's age with long bushy brown hair. She led her parent's right up to the wall and then proceeded to run right into. Harry sensed her expectation to simply walk right through the wall as if it were not even there. SO he did not jump, Rose however jumped right beside him.

"What the bloody hell was that" Rose exclaimed she expected the bushy haired girl to crash into the dividing wall.

"We have found the entrance." Harry pointed out the obvious to his sister with a smirk.

"Laugh it up jerk." Rose replied to her brother as she smacked his arm. "Let's go."

Harry started to push his trolley towards the dividing wall. With Rose right beside them they passed through the wall and onto Platform 9 ¾. They were greeted with the sight of a slightly packed platform; it was still a half hour before the train was supposed to leave. Harry looked up at the scarlet train they were supposed to be taking; it looked like any other muggle train except scarlet. Harry and Rose made their way onto the scarlet steam engine.

Harry and his sister walked up the train looking for a compartment to sit in. Most of the compartments were still empty as many of the students had not arrived yet. Harry did not want to sit in an empty compartment he knew it would be the perfect opportunity to make allies and maybe even friends. All the eleven year old children were nervous and some even down right scared at being alone in a new world. Harry kept walking until they came upon a compartment that contained a girl their own age. As they entered the compartment dragging their trunks behind them the girl looked up.

"Wotcher," greeted the bubbly young girl, "my name's Tonks. You can join me if you like. Just don't ask me to change."

The girl that sat before them shot them a glare with her final words. She brushed her long, bubble-gum hair back out of her pale, heart shaped face. Her twinkling brown eyes watched them closely. Harry reached out with his magic to see how much power she held. With muggles he could sense s flicker similar to a candle flame. With Rose he could sense more of a house fire granted she could not tap into or fully control it yet but it was there. His was more like a wild fire huge and hard to control almost out of control at times. With Tonks he felt it would be similar to a garage on fire only contained as if bottled up.

Harry thought it would be hard to judge people based on that analogy. So he reached his senses out to those around him, taking in the magic levels of everyone. He learned many things; he could sense the potential of the children, what was average. He was able to place Tonks at above average, Rose above that and Harry, when full grown would be in another class all together.

"Thank you Tonks." Replied Harry politely. He stowed his and Rose's trunks and sat opposite Tonks with his sister at his side.

"What do you mean by change?" asked Rose her curiosity getting the better of her, making her forget her manners.

"I am a Metamorphmagi." Tonks replied as if this explained everything. At the looks of confusion on the twin's faces she elaborated. "I can change my appearance at will. Most people, especially pure-bloods, think Metamorphmagi are around for their amusement. They ask to see me change. Into something better, something funny, or sometimes something more attractive."

"You should look however you want. I won't ask you to change." Replied Harry

Harry knew it would immensely valuable to have a Metamorphmagus as a friend. He knew by not asking her to change who she is or how she wants to look would win him major points. At least that was what he told himself. There was a part, a big part, of himself that liked Tonks. He did not know why only that he felt a pull towards the girl. He could not help but like her.

"You don't? Not at all? Not even to see me as if I didn't change anything?" asked Tonks completely bewildered by this answer.

"If you want to show me, than go ahead I won't mind. But if you want to show me you can. I know we just meet but I like you and you're starting to like me too." The last bit Harry laced with magic.

Harry did this to enhance the amount she liked him, it would be hard to and not permanent to try and force her to like him. This was just speeding up their relationship. Harry could fell his sisters questioning eyes on him. He was sure she wanted to know why he was taking such an interest in this random girl. He could feel her send him her feelings of confusion but he didn't feel any jealousy.

They spent the next half hour getting to know each other. Harry learned that Tonks was a half-blood, her mother was a pureblood named Andromeda who married a muggle-born by the name Ted Tonks. For this her pure blood family disowned her, Harry admired the strength of character it took to do this. Harry also found out that Tonks went by her surname because she hated her given name, Nymphadora. Harry was able to convince her to allow her to call her Nym.

They were talking when the Hogwarts Express started to pull out of the station at exactly eleven o clock. Harry looked out of the window in their compartment at the platform they were leaving behind. He saw a small red headed girl running after the train waving with tears falling down her cheeks. His eyes met hers and again he felt pull to some girl he never met before. He shook his head on rejoined the conversation his sister and their new friend were having.

"I hate the way the pure-bloods treat me. Like I am some sort of plaything for their amusement. Turn into something funny, you would look better with blonde hair. With bigger tits. It's disgusting I hate them. Even some half-bloods treat me the same way."

"You don't have to worry anymore; I won't let anyone bother you anymore, Nym."

"Thanks Harry." Tonks blushed, it felt nice to have someone who cared, someone to stick up for her. Not that she couldn't do it herself, but it was nice to have a cute boy worried about your well being.

"So you met a lot of other people our age?" Rose asked trying to get them to stop making eyes at each other.

"Um…yeah my mum would take me to hangout with some others my age. Some were not to bad others not so much." Replied Tonks to Rose's question. She liked the little redhead. "So what has the grand savior of the wizarding word and his sister been up to since the big night?"

"Nothing as grand as the books say." Joked Harry. "We went to live with our Aunt and Uncle and their son. Things did not work out. So we have been living with ourselves for a few years. "

"Oh…I'm sorry. Well you guys should like it at Hogwarts. It will be awesome! Maybe we will be in the same house. We will be able to hang out all the time. We could hang out. Pull pranks. Get into lot's of trouble. Oh it's going to be awesome." Tonks said all this very fast and with as much energy and excitement as possible. Harry was learning that this girl was full of energy and very bubbly.

"Here is to hoping." Replied Rose she genuinely wanted for that to happen.

Harry and Rose had discussed which house they wanted to be in. with the plans they had the house they choose to be a part of was very important. If they joined Slytherin they would be outcasts to as many as three-quarters of the school. If they joined Gryffindor they would not be able to get many if any Slytherins on their side. They had talked long and hard for many days but they finally cam upon the right house.

Their conversation and private musings were interrupted when they heard a knock on their compartment door and its subsequent opening. Harry looked up and watched as a red headed boy their own age walked in. The tall lanky awkwardly stood in the door way. His big hands carrying his trunk at his side, his blue eyes taking in his surroundings.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? The other compartments are all full."

"No go ahead." Harry gestured to the seat across from Rose beside Tonks.

The boy stored his trunk on the overhead rack and sat down in the offered seat. He looked around nervously looking unsure as to what to say. Harry took in his appearance and the fact that he was wearing second hand clothes. It seemed that maybe there was something to work on. Maybe he could work things to his advantage. Maybe there was an opening to make his boy an ally. Maybe an offer of money or an offer of power. Maybe even the both combined could sway his loyalty his allegiance. Harry felt the power he had this boy was above average, on a similar level to Tonks.

"Um…I'm Ron Weasley. Hey Tonks good to see you again." Ron greeted the Metamorphmagi and the others in the cabin.

"Good to see you again Ron."

"Nice to meet you Ron I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is my sister Rose Potter." Harry greeted the red head in turn.

"Are you really?"

"Last time I checked. But that was this morning so I could very well be someone else by now." Joked Harry breaking the ice as everyone laughed and Ron's ears turned a shade similar to his hair.

"Sorry. It's just your famous and all. Um…would you mind if…?"

"See the scar? No problem." As he answered Harry lifted up his bangs and displayed the lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Wicked!" exclaimed both Ron and Tonks.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Ron?" Rose asked trying to learn more about their new cabin mate.

It turned out that Harry was right there was something he could work. He learned that Ron was a pure-blood with both parents; his mother Molly Weasley a stay at home mom and a father Arthur Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts division in the Ministry. He was the second youngest child of seven, five older brothers and a younger sister. Being the youngest all his brothers had done it first and had already established them. Of his three brothers still at Hogwarts Percy was a prefect and had good grades, the twins Fred and George were pranksters and friend with lots of people. Ron it seemed had major inferiority issues as well as a want for recognition and power. Harry knew he could play on these insecurities.

"I'm sure you have some skills Ron. Care to share?" Harry trying to fish out skills Ron may have.

"I am a good chess player. I mean I can beat all my brothers!" Ron answered with obvious pride in his voice.

"Really?"

Harry was instantly interested. It would be great t have a chess master as another ally. Harry knew of course just because Ron was a chess master did not equate to him being a good military strategist. But if he was already a chess master at the age of eleven and Harry could start his training him strategy he would be a force to worry about later in life.

"Yeah I can even beat my dad and he is really good." Ron answered. He seemed pleased that he impressed his new friends.

"What do you like about chess?" Harry asked trying to gage his answer.

"Well I like to watch as a strategy I came up with succeeds."

"Hey Ron I have a book her on military strategy written by one of the greatest strategists muggle military has ever seen. Don't give me that face." Rose scolded Ron when he heard about a book. "If you like strategy it's a great book to read. How about you just give it a chance you don't have to read all of it."

"I guess I can do that." Replied Ron.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked an elderly woman with a welcoming dimply face.

Harry got up to buy some sweets; he thought it was another great way to bond with his new friends. When he went to see what she had he found Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. He bought some of everything. When he walked back in with his arms laden with sweets he got many curious looks and Ron asked if he was hungry.

"I am hungry so is Rose but even together we can't eat this much. I watch out for those that I consider friends." Harry knew this statement would appeal to Tonks. "I also have a lot of money and like to share that with friends. Its not charity, It's more…helping my friends become better. I like to see my friends reach the**i**r full potential."

Harry knew he was laying it on a little thick. He also knew that they barely bought. He also knew he would have to show them his words were true. This would be the hard part, but Harry had lots of time to wait.

"Chocolate Frogs, they are not real frogs are they?" Rose hesitantly asked the compartment at large.

"No just charmed to look and act like one." Ron reassured the other red head. "Either way it's the card you want. Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry opened the chocolate frog quickly grabbing the frog and tossing it into his mouth. While he was eating the frog he picked up the car that was still inside the package. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.

"I have heard of him but have never seen his picture before. Looks like he could be your grandfather." Harry idly commented as he turned the card over to read the back of it.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. Harry re read the last part about Mr Flamel he remembered Hagrid mentioning the package had something to do with him. When they got to Hogwarts he would look him up.

'_The card mentions Flamel. He has something to do with alchemy.'_ Harry sent the thoughts to his sister.

'_Well at least now we have somewhere to start. We can use the library at school to look him up. He has to be famous of he is friends with Dumbledore and he is mentioned on the card.' _ Returned Rose.

After eating lots of the sweets and talking some more for a few hours Ron offered to show them a spell his brothers taught him. He took at his wand and was about to cast a spell to turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow when the compartment door opened. Standing in the doorway was a girl their age. She was already dressed in her school robes, her long bushy brown hair fell on her shoulders. Harry remembered her from the platform she was the girl who inadvertently showed them how to get on the platform. She was rather plain looking, unlike Tonks who was very pretty, but judging from her mom she would grow into a beautiful woman.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one, "she said. She had a bossy sort of voice and rather large front teeth.

"No we haven't." replied Ron annoyed at the bossy girl.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you." She said all this very fast.

I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"I'm Tonks." Answered Tonks who finally jumping into the conversation.

"Rose."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"That is very interesting. Hey Ron that spell did you by any chance get it from one of the twins?" Harry asked, thinking he had come up with the reason the spell didn't work.

"Yeah I did. Your right they must have been trying to prank me." Ron muttered darkly about getting them back.

"At least we know it's not your fault." Harry encouraged his first male friend.

Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. "And with that she left.

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles -someone tried to rob a high security vault." Tonks told them excitedly.

"What happened?" asked and intrigued Rose.

"That's just it nothing happened. Nothing was stolen and they got away. I mean this has never happened."

Their conversation would have continued if it were not for their compartment door banging open. Harry looked up as three boys entered into his compartment. The boy in the middle was clearly the leader his cold grey eyes took in all the residents of the compartment. When he looked at Ron his pale, sharp pointed features turned into a scowl. His slender frame was dwarfed by the two giants behind him.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment." He looked directly at Harry while he was speaking. "So you're him aren't you?"

"Yes I am. You have me at a disadvantage." Answered Harry as he eyed to the two quiet giants behind their handler. He could feel they were no threat magically. The blonde leader however was quite powerful another above average wizard.

Noticing where Harry was looking the blonde introduced his companions. "Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured to them lazily as if which was which was not of real importance. "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted, "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. "He turned back to Harry."You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. "He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry did not take it.

"You want to be my friend Malfoy? It usually never a good start to make fun of my friends. Come back when you learn some manners."

Malfoy left quickly, it may have had something to do with the magic Harry laced his words with. The two guard giants lumbered after their master. They did not have long left until they were to reach Hogwarts so they decided to change. After changing Rose told Harry she was going to go for a walk.

Rose Potter:

Rose exited the compartment and began to walk down the corridor. She didn't know what she was looking for. She just needed to stretch her legs. She moved down the train passing many compartments of varying degrees of being full. She passed one with two red headed twins and a black boy with dreads. The boy with dreads was showing off something in a box. She continued on until she came to a compartment which held three girls.

Rose's eyes immediately landed on the twins. They were very pretty, she also noticed their Indian decent. Exotic girls were very attractive. Their long black hair fell down past their shoulders and almost reached their bums. Their pretty brown eyes looked up at Rose standing in their door way.

The next thing Rose noticed took her breath away. Sitting across from the twins was the most beautiful girl Rose had ever seen. She had an immediate crush on the beautiful blonde girl. Her blue eyes met Rose's brown. They stared at each other for a few minutes before they both blushed and looked away.

"Um…hi I'm Rose." Greeted Rose stammering over her words she hated how she must have sounded like an idiot in front of this pretty girl and her friends.

"Hi I'm Lavender Brown; these are Pavarti and Padma Patil. It's nice to meet you Rose." Greeted Lavender warmly batting her long eyelashes.

"Nice to meet you guys. I was just looking around." Started Rose trying to find something to talk about.

She was usually a very confident girl but was finding she sometimes found it hard. Harry was always seemed to be in control and confident. Rose knew she not always confident, when Harry was with her sure. But when by here self she found herself doubting everything she did.

Rose spent the rest of the train ride gossiping with the three girls. It looked like Lavender and Pavarti missed very little about what was going on around tem. They also seemed to learn a lot, Rose had no idea how or where they got their information from.

As the train was coming to a stop Rose made her way back to her brother. She was almost there when she that Malfoy boy again. He was in a compartment with a few others. One was a dark boy with clearly Italian decent. A girl was with a face of a pug was hanging from Draco's arms, which he seemed annoyed about. Well he would eventually grow to like it; girls did mature first after all. There were a few other girls in the compartment but only one caught her eye.

It was a beautiful blonde girl with ice blue eyes. Rose felt the girl would be more beautiful if she smiled. She had a face made of ice meant to scare those around her. Rose felt she succeeded she knew many people would leave her alone. She knew she would this girl didn't seem to be a lot of fun. Maybe even snobbish and stuck-up.

She made it back to her brother as the Hogwarts express made it to Hogsmeade station. They had made finally made it to Hogwarts.

'_Let the games begin. When you play the game of thrones you win or you die. There is no middle ground. Be ready sister.'_

Thank you for reading. I wonder if anyone can guess you the last girl Rose saw was.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorting Hat

**Chapter 6: Sorting Hat**

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in her sandbox

**A/N- **Thank you to all that took the time to review. I enjoyed reading your comments.

**Tonks2010, lonewarrior310, starboy454, TOWTWUKER, ILikeComps, and jprice410; **you are all right the girl that Rose saw on the train was indeed Daphne Greengrass. However starboy454 she is not going to have any sexual or romantic relations with Harry. But we will be seeing more of her. Don't get discouraged she will have a lover.

**NIX'S WARDEN;** Rose is not bi she is a lesbian. However she does have sexual feelings for Harry. Harry is the only male she feels that way towards. And before people say it's impossible it is possible for people who are gay to have relationships with the opposite sex. Just like how some straight people have had relationships with the same sex. Just stating this for the record. Glad you liked the Game of Thrones reference loved the books and the TV show. That line is the coolest line ever written in my humble opinion.

**The Dark Dragen; **I am glad you liked it and I added Tonks early because I love the character.

**Guest; **thank you for your review. I admit I may have rushed the conversations a tad. As for Harry trusting Tonks so quickly when did it state he trusted her? The harry in my story is not an idiot and would find trying to hide information as unnecessary as what he told Tonks a waste of time. I mean it's not really a secret. Dumbledore knows already. How could he not so it's really not a secret. As for them being runaways they really didn't run away. They sort of just left. They were done there. I hope I cleared up this issue.

**A/N1-** I added in the last chapter a portion of it from Rose's point of view. Let me know if you liked it and want me to add that in again. If so whose point of view would you like? If not I will stick to just Harry's.

Harry exited the train with his sister by his side and Nymphadora Tonks on his other. His first male friend Ron Weasley brought up the rear. Harry watched as the students disembarked; the older students making their way to carriages that were being drawn by what appeared to be skeletal horses, while the kids Harry's age started to mill around looking for somewhere to go. Harry started to wonder where he was suppose to go when he heard a voice he remembered shouting over the noise.

"Firs' Years! Firs' years over" Hagrid stood feet over the tallest student and was waving them over.

"Hi Hagrid you doing all right?" Rose greeted when she heard him calling.

"Yep. Follow me."

The first years stumbled along after Hagrid. Harry and Rose drew on their magic to steady themselves and guide their steps. It would not do to look foolish. Image was important after all. Next to Harry Tonks tripped over a rock and nearly fell on her face. Before she could Harry reached out and stopped her decent. After putting the clumsy Metamorphmagi back on her feet he wrapped his arm around her slender waist to steady her as they continued to walk. With his ability to see in the dark Harry could see the blush rise on her face. But Tonks never made a move to remove his arm, nor complain about it. They walked for the next little while on the dark unsteady path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The sight was awe inspiring. All the first years came to a stop to gawk at the sight. Harry could hear the many gasps of astonishment, his own among them. The large castle with its many towers and turrets loomed before them. Lights could be seen flickering in its windows.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry and Rose joined Tonks and Ron at one of the boats. Ron jumped into the boat first. Harry offered his hand to Tonks to help her in.

"Why thank you kind sir." Tonks joked in a mock aristocratic accent as she took the offered hand.

Rose took the offered hand with the same treatment, both girls giggling. The boats drifted forward at a command from Hagrid. They were taken to a dark tunnel that led to an underground harbour beneath Hogwarts.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"TREVOR!" cried Neville as the chubby, round-faced boy stumbled forward to grab his previously lost pet. Many of the other students snickered at the chubby boy, even Rose giggled a little. Harry was one of the few not too laugh at the blonde boy; instead he had a very predatory grin on his face. Harry could feel the power this boy possessed; he could also feel his insecurities, his self-doubt, and worthlessness. Harry knew if he could help him change to realize his actual worth he would gain a very powerful and incredibly loyal ally.

Hagrid led the first years up to the giant oak front doors. He knocked on the doors with one of his dust bin sized hands. The front doors swung open to reveal a tall, black haired woman in emerald robes. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun which extenuated her sever look. She looked down her square spectacles at the new students.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Harry looked around at the entrance hall. Opposite him was a wide marble staircase that led up to the upper floors. To his right through another set of double doors he could hear the chattering of the rest of the Hogwarts student body. Professor McGonagall led them to a room off the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. "Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Harry waited with the other firs years for McGonagall's return. He could hear Hermione reciting all the spells from their textbooks. Ron worrying about some troll his brothers told him he would have to wrestle. Tonks looked nervous her previously bright pink hair now a mousy brown. Longbottom was growing increasingly paler with each passing minute.

Harry heard a scream to his right, but felt no danger warning come from his magic. He lazily looked over to see ghosts passing through the wall.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance - -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

The first years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. They entered into a large hall with exceptionally high walls. At the front of the hall was what Harry assumed was the staff table given the fact at its centre was a throne like chair in the centre where Albus Dumbledore sat. Professor McGonagall led them between four long tables filled with the other Hogwarts students. Harry looked up at the ceiling that was covered with floating candles and above that the ceiling looked like the night sky.

He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl with her hair in pigtails stepped forward. Her pink face looked exceeding nervous before the sorting hat came down to cover it. It wasn't long before the hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!"

The table to the far right erupted into applause for their new edition. The hall quitted down when Professor McGonagall called out the next name;

"Bones, Susan!"

A girl Harry remembered was walking with Hannah walked up to the pedestal. Her long red hair and slightly round face was covered up by the hat. Harry had to admit she was pretty and would be very beautiful when she was older. The fact tat she was developing earlier than the other girls did not hurt either. A moment later she was joining her friend in Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!"

Came next and was the first sorted into Ravenclaw. The table second from the left burst into applause this time.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" Also went to Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender."

Harry could feel the emotions rolling off of his sister. He knew she was crushing on this beautiful blonde girl. He couldn't resist himself.

'_She is very pretty isn't she?' he sent to Rose._

'_Yes.' She replied in a dreamy voice. Before realizing what she said and blushing. _

_Harry laughed to himself. 'You remember the plan right? Which house to be sorted into?'_

'_Yes Harry. I got it.'_

'_I didn't want your crush on Lavender to make you forget.'_

Rose very maturely stuck her tongue out at her brother before returning her attention back to the sorting as Lavender became the first Gryffindor. The table farthest to the left burst into applause this time.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" a giant and ugly girl became the first Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" became another Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

A short time later Neville Longbottom was called up for his turn. Harry was particularly interested to see where this boy would end up. It took a while for him to be sorted but eventually Neville joined the Gryffindors. Harry was pleased with this it meant his soon to be ally was brave. Just needed the right push and Harry would provide this push.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Malfoy swaggered up to the hat and McGonagall placed it on his head. It took a while for the hat to make a decision. When it finally shouted its answer it was as everyone expected Malfoy joined Slytherin house.

Finally the time came. Harry heard his name being called by Professor McGonagall. As he made his way to the pedestal he could hear the students whispering around. He paid them no attention just walked forward with confidence and self assurance. As he sat the sorting hat was placed over his head, he locked eyes with his sister. He did not break contact until his eyes were covered.

"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

"Hufflepuff. Please."

"Hmmm interesting. I see you have a plan very well. I am always up for a good show. HUFFLEPUFF!"

The entire Great Hall was silent. No one believed it the boy-who-lived was a duffer. How could it be? Harry removed the hat and handed it back to the shocked professor beside him. The Hufflepuffs recovered quickly and began cheering for the newest and most famous edition. Harry walked over and was greeted by his new house mates.

So far all was going according to plan he wanted to be in Hufflepuff. Now all tat needed to happen was for Rose to join him. In no time Rose joined him and much to his surprise and pleasure so did Tonks. As Tonks sat down she threw her arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry noticed as she was growing more comfortable around him she became more and more flirty. Well as flirty as an eleven year old is. So she friendlier than others and when she grew older would become flirty. He found Tonks to be fun-loving, nice flirty and easy going.

"So looks like we won't be separated." Tonks joked as she sat down.

"I'm glad I was worried." Harry shot back.

They were interrupted from going any further when the last student, a pretty Italian girl named Blaise Zabini, went to Slytherin. Harry looked around and found Ron with his brothers in Gryffindor. Harry brought his attention to the front of the hall where Dumbledore took up his position in front of a podium with an owl facing the students. When Dumbledore took his position behind the podium the owl unfurled its wings and when Dumbledore spoke amplified his voice.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Thank you!"He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Odd old man isn't he?" Harry asked the table at large. Many at the table chuckled at that.

"Yes he is a bit…odd. But very brilliant none the less." Replied an older boy down the table. He was tall and Harry could tell he was an extremely handsome boy with his chiselled features. His grey eyes taking in the younger boy but interestingly enough did not linger on his scar like many others. "My name is Cedric Diggory, welcome to Hufflepuff."

"Thanks. I'm Harry, this is Rose and Tonks."

And so began the round of introductions. Harry met many Huffelpuffs that were in his year like the redhead Susan Bones and her friend Hannah Abbott. The cheerful and friendly, if a little naïve, Justin Finch-Fletchley. A girl named Megan Jones who loved potions and was related to the famous Gwenog Jones. And many others.

The feast passed quickly with learning who many people were. When the last dish was cleared of food Dumbledore stood up to give his final speech.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins."I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

An older student stood up from the table and asked the Hufflepuff first years to follow him. Harry, Rose, Tonks and the rest of the first years followed as the boy led them to their new living quarters. The exited the Great Hall and made their way across the Entrance Hall to a door that led down to the basements. They passed a portrait of a bowl of fruit on their way. They came to a stop at a nook to the right of the portrait a ways down where a stack of barrels were located.

"Now to reveal the entrance you have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. If you get it wrong vinegar will be poured on top of you and you will be barred entrance." The Hufflepuff prefect explained. He demonstrated the proper way to open the entrance and ushered them inside.

HARRY entered into a round room with a low ceiling. It was warm and earthy with lots of yellow hangings and burnished copper. He could see overstuffed, yellow and black sofas and arm chairs. There were circular windows that he could just see some of the Hogwarts grounds through. There was a large honey coloured wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers. Above the mantle piece was a picture of what he assumed was Helga Hufflepuff. Who else would have a picture in such a prominent position in the Hufflepuff common room?

"Through those circular doors over there you will find your dormitories." The boy pointed to fourteen perfectly circular doors to his right. "Starting on the far left will be the seventh year boys dormitories and beside it the seventh year girls. Beside that the sixth year boys and so on and so forth. Off to bed all of you. Good night and welcome to Hufflepuff."

Harry walked over to the first year boys dormitories with his sister and Tonks. He stopped and turned to face them.

"Goodnight Harry." Rose told her brother with tears in her eyes as she hugged him good night. Harry planted a kiss on her cheek. This would be the first night they slept alone in their entire lives. "I love you."

"Love you too Princess." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Nym." Harry pulled the unresisting girl into a hug and kissed her cheek before releasing her.

"Night Harry. Ill take care of her." Tonks tried to reassure the twins.

"Thanks Nym."

Harry parted ways with them and followed the tunnel to his dorms. He entered the dorm and found a bed with a patchwork quilt lying on top. There was a copper lamp on his bedside table and copper bed warmers hung on the wall. He pulled the quilt down and got into bed after removing his clothes.

'_You sure about this Harry?' _He could hear the worry in her voice.

'_Yes we need to learn what they can teach us.'_

'_What about Hufflepuff? Most people think that we are a bunch of useless hard workers. _

'_Yes but they know we are loyal. If we were sorted into Gryffindor we would not be able to make any allies out of the Slytherins. If we were in Slytherin almost three quarters of the school would be against us from the start. Maybe some Ravenclaws could be convinced to listen to us but that's it. In Ravenclaw people will think we are stuck up and way to smart to talk to them. That will drive people away. Less so than being in Slytherin but still. In Hufflepuff all houses will be fine with befriending us. Plus it's easier to prove you are worth something than prove your trustworthy. We all ready have that proved by being in this house.'_

'_It makes sense.' _Rose reluctantly agreed.

'_Goodnight I love you and let me worry about this. You worry about having fun.'_

'_Fine.' She giggled. 'Love you too.' _

Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep after his first evening in Hogwarts castle.

A/N2: I choose to end it hear instead of my original plans of adding in the first day. The reason for this was that I have exams this week and won't be able to update this week. So I decided to get out what I can, it is still a medium sized chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. UPDATE

UPDATE

All right so I had said before I have exams this week and would not be able to update until next week. Well that lasted all of a few days and I find myself writing again. The next chapter will be out most likely Friday or Monday with a chapter that week as well. I wanted to take this moment to answer a review I got that I thought would be to long for a chapter. As well as officially release the pairings.

THE PAIRINGS:

Harry will be in a polygamist relationship with: Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger. There is a reason for this which will be discussed in either their fifth or sixth chapter. Timing has not been solidified yet.

Rose will date Lavender Brown in third year but ultimately end up with another. I plan on her dating a few girls. She will experiment with Harry and the occasional fling. But they will not be the main fling. I have another story idea for that one.

THE DARK RAGEN:

Thank you very much. It makes writing all the better to hear you guys love my work. Star wars crossover. Originally I planed on having a 600 chapter story. But felt it would be better to break it up into chunks. SO yes there will be star wars crossovers but in later books. But the powers the twins have and will develop are those that the Jedi and the Sith have.

So the books the first book the beginning will encompass the twins seven years at Hogwarts.

The second will be Harry's…I don't want to give anything away yet. But there will be four books for sure. The fourth book is where Star wars will come into play. With all the characters we know and love.

HUFFLEPUFF:

My reasons for Hufflepuff are simple;

Everyone trusts Hufflepuff. It will be the easiest house to make connections with the other houses.

As you pointed out everyone over looks them. Harry and Rose are powerful but they are only kids. They could destroy any one their own age without a sweat. But Dumbledore, Voldemort or even Snape could beat them. I have read stories where Harry in his fourth year humiliates and over powers Snape. To me this is ludicrous how a fourteen year old could beat a fully trained and mature adult can. From what I understand as you grow up you get stronger. So most kids could not take on any fully trained adult. So to go unnoticed they join a house where they will be believed to be weak and can fly under the radar until ready.

Another reason is that most people make friends with their house mates first. And the house known for loyalty to a fault is a great place to look for followers.


	8. Chapter 7:First Day

**Chapter 7: First Day**

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in her sandbox

**A/N-all at the bottom**

Monday September 2nd 1991:

A Hufflepuff first year's heart beat and breathing quickened. His eyes opened and he was instantly awake. In reality he was never really asleep ever since he unleashed his powers he had not slept. He had not slept for there was never any reason to. Instead he merely meditated, slowing his breathing, slowing his heart beat, and resting his body. He was still very much aware of his surroundings.

It was for that reason that he knew the second Tonks and Rose entered the first year boy's dormitories. He sensed Tonks sneaking up to his bed and getting ready to shake him awake. Quick as a snake he grabbed her arm and pulled her on to his bed beneath him, pinning her to his bed with his body.

"Were you trying to sneak up on me?" asked an amused Harry Potter, looking down at his pink haired captive.

"Nope. I was just going to wake you for breakfast." Tonks answered trying to act as innocently as possible.

"So you were not going to try and scare me?"

"Nope."

"I told you it wouldn't work." Rose was always one to let people know she had told them so.

"You know I will have to punish you now." Harry informed Tonks with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

"No…You wouldn..."

With that he was on her. He tickled Tonks mercilessly wherever he could reach her. She shrieked and tried her best to get Harry off her. She laughed until tears were running down her cheeks. Tonks tried to get him off but he was too big and strong. Finally after five minutes he got off. He looked up to the amused face of his sister and the amused faces of his dorm mates.

"Sorry guys. I had to punish the interloper." Harry apologized to them; they just laughed it off and began to get ready for their first day of classes. Harry turned to look at his sister and Tonks.

"Come on let him get dressed." Rose grabbed Tonks by the arm and dragged her from the room.

After a quick shower, brushing of teeth and getting dressed Harry joining his sister and Tonks on their way to the breakfast. They walked into the great hall and joined the Hufflepuff table. On their way they spotted Ron and Neville and waved as they passed by.

"Good morning Susan, Hannah. Sleep well?" greeted Harry as he sat down.

"Good morning Harry, Rose, Tonks. It was hard getting to sleep its exciting to finally be here."

"You're a pure blood right?" Rose asked.

"Yep, grew up wanting to come here. Right Tonks?"

"You know Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yah our mums were friends at Hogwarts. So we had play dates. Remember that time we grabbed your mums wand and turned your cat purple to match your hair?" Tonks burst out laughing at the memory.

And so it went talking to their housemates and learning about each other. Out of all their housemates Harry felt Susan and Hannah were the most loyal, more powerful and easily malleable. Their conversations were interrupted when their Head of House Professor Pomona Sprout brought them their schedules.

Professor was a squat, little witch with short grey wavy hair. Harry could see that her clothes were dirty and she wore a patched hat. He could also tell she was a nice woman and hopefully a little naive. Harry looked down at his schedule; he had Herbology first followed by defense against the dark arts, and than after lunch history of Magic. When Harry finished he got up and made his way to Herbology not looking back to see who was following him.

Harry found Herbology to be an acceptable class; it was not very exciting nor was it a complete waste of his time either. Since he and Rose had spent the last month of the summer learning their text books cover to cover, thanks to their abilities, he had no need to spend time paying attention to what Professor Sprout had to say. Just to be safe he had Rose taking notes.

Instead of paying attention Harry spent his time observing his fellow students, they shared this class with the Gryffindors. He saw many that he would bring over to his side. There were many he was interested in.

From Hufflepuff he wanted: Leanne a girl with dark hair and eyes, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Wayne Hopkins.

From Gryffindor there was the obvious; Hermione Granger she was brilliant if a tad annoying, Ron Weasley had potential just needed to be refined, and of course Neville Longbottom who looked to be having the time of his life. Then the others that were not as obvious; Carl Hopkins, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Fay Dunbar. These people Harry could feel were powerful and would make great additions to his forces.

There were few here that Harry would actually bring into his inner circle. Rose was guaranteed a spot for obvious reasons. Hermione Granger would make a great addition with her intelligence if he could curb her a bit. Harry could not rewrite her mind to make her better. He had learned that he can't create feelings of thoughts or beliefs, or destroy them. But he could enhance them, create love out of infatuation. Nym was another member her Metamorphmagus abilities and Harry's feelings for her made her another valued member. Ron Weasley with his above average magical abilities and his strategic mind would make him a great general. Neville Longbottom with his potential power would have to be brought on board or eliminated.

Harry's contemplations were interrupted with the end of class. He packed up his things and with the rest of the first year Huffelpuffs made his way to Defense. They made their way back to the castle and up to the third floor. They entered classroom 3c and were immediately hit with a strong stench of Garlic. Harry looked around the classroom at the iron chandelier and dragon skeleton that hung from the ceiling, to the projector at the side of the classroom and the desks and large windows. They All took their seats and waited for Professor Quirrell to make his appearance. When he finally did he looked different to Harry, he was wearing a turban. When Harry first met him in the Leaky Cauldron he was not so why all of a sudden where one.

The lesson turned out to be dreadfully boring. Professor Quirrell stuttered his way through the entire lesson. Harry did find out that the turban was a gift from an African Prince for getting rid of a zombie. But still why wear it now? Either way Harry spent another lesson looking for recruits. They had Ravenclaw for Defense and there seemed to be a few more promising students than in Hufflepuff. Such as; Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Sue Li, Kevin Entwhistle, Michael Corner, or Stephen Cornfoot. All of them where smart, they were in Ravenclaw, it would be easier to train them, and they had power. But there were only a few promising enough to bring into the inner circle. The ones he saw were Padma Patil, Sue Li, and Anthony Goldstein.

With the lesson over Harry, Rose, Tonks, Susan and Hannah made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. While eating their lunch the group talked about their classes.

"Defense was dreadful." Moaned Tonks. "I mean he stuttered so much I have no idea what he said. I want to be an Auror but with him as a Professor it won't happen."

"You want to be an Auror?" asked Susan.

"Yep."

"What's an Auror and why is it weird Tonks wants to be one?" Rose asked the pure-blood.

"An auror is the magical equivalent to Scotland Yard." Tonks replied answering Rose's first question. "Not many people can become one you need really high grades and pass a bunch of tests. Even fewer of these people are woman not very many at all."

"You can do it Nym." Harry encouraged her. Through out the conversation he had been subtly playing with the minds of the girls present. He was increasing the feeling Nym felt for him, increasing the loyalty she felt for him. He was also increasing the loyalty Susan and Hannah felt for him. He did this slowly and would do it incrementally each day. So as not to tip them off and freak their brain out.

"Thanks Harry. What about you Susan? What do you want to be?"

"Well um I would like to be a healer. Or maybe work for the ministry like my aunt?"

"What does your aunt do?" Harry was instantly intrigued.

"My aunt is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Aurors, Wizengamot, Improper use of Magic, Obliviators, Control of Magial Creatures. She is in charge of the biggest department." Susan sung her aunts praises she seemed to be very proud of her aunt. And Harry realized she should be to be a female and able to rise so high in a male dominated world was a great accomplishment. Though he did know that if she was muggle-born or even half-blood she would not have been able to raise that high.

"It would be cool to meet her." Harry definitely wanted to meet someone who wielded so much power.

"Sure I mean we are friends right? So you could come over on summer hols and meet her."

"Thanks Susan and we are friends."

The conversation ended soon when they had to make their way to History of Magic. This was a class that Harry was particularly excited about. They made their way to the fourth floor and entered classroom 4F. The room was very dull in appearance. Their was a blackboard at the opposite end of the room, a clock a globe and some history books. That was all that was in the classroom, it left an ominous feeling in Harry for how the class would go. His feeling turned out to be true. Professor Binns turned out to be a ghost who was ancient and shrivelled who wore glasses and had a reedy voice. In less than ten minutes the entire class was asleep, including the twins.

For the most part the day was a waste. In all their classes save Herbology they learned absolutely nothing. The only thing to make their day profitable was the chance to study their fellow students. After dinner that day Harry, Rose and their friends spent time with Ron and Neville.

"Hey Ron, Neville how was you first day?" greeted Harry as he joined the pair.

"Horrible we were late for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall can be bloody scary at times." Ron looked truly scared Harry had to chuckle.

"If you would have left on time you would have been fine. Hi Neville." Hannah greeted the boy shyly.

"O...oh H...hi H...h…Hannah." the forgetful boy greeted back.

"How was Transfiguration?" Rose asked.

"It was all right. Hard mind you nobody but Granger was able to get their match even close to being a pin."

"Complaining all read…"

"…little brother? What will happen…"

"…when exams roll around?"

Harry looked up to see two identical red haired boys. They looked like they were related to Ron, but really there were only a few red heads around; Rose and the Weasleys, Susan was a strawberry blonde not a red head. Where Ron was tall and lanky the twins were short and stocky. Harry could tell the two apart their minds were different.

"Shut up! These are my brothers Fred and George, don't know which is which. Doubt they even do."

"It is a pleasure…"

"…meet you Mr Potter, Miss Potter, Nymphadora, Susan and Hannah."

"She doesn't like it…" started Rose.

"…when people call her Nymphadora." Finished Harry.

"But it is nice to meet…"

"…pranksters of your renown."

"It is our pleasure…"

"…Mr Boy-Who-Lived and all that. But alas…"

"…it is almost curfew. We came to make sure ickle Ronnikins makes it to bed on time."

"Bloody hell! I can look after myself." Ron bellowed after his brothers as he chased after them.

They said their goodbyes to Neville and made their way back to the Hufflepuff common room. Where once again they said goodnight and headed off to bed after the first full day at Hogwarts.

September 3rd to 6th1991:

The first week of Hogwarts passed far quicker than Harry would have expected. He fell into a routine which helped the time pass. He would be woken up with Nym trying to get the jump on him every morning. Of course she was never successful yet she kept trying. She was a horrible sneak. Than Harry would get dressed and join her, Rose, Susan and Hannah for breakfast in the Great Hall. Than proceed to classes.

One of the best classes so far was Transfiguration, which was taught by Professor McGonagall. She was very strict and expected obedience and your full attention. In this class Harry expected he would learn a lot. Their first lesson was to turn a matchstick into a needle. No besides Harry and Rose were able to Transfigure there matchstick, which earned them ten house points a piece.

Another Class which turned out to be very informative was charms taught by Professor Flitwick. The tiny wizard who had to stand on books as to be able to teach had a different teaching style to McGonagall. He made it fun for his students to learn and they learned a lot. Both styles of teaching had their merit and Harry was able to learn a lot from the two masters of their magic.

The most important thing he was learning was from his fellow students. He was always paying attention to what they were up to, any special talents and who had power. He always wanted to know who was doing the best, who loved what classes, and who had any special talents. Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown were two people he over looked. They were only had an average amount of magical power, and were not the most intelligent. That is not to say they were stupid like Crabbe and Goyle. But they did have their talents. They were the schools biggest gossip. To many this would seem like a waste of time, who cares about gossip. But to Harry they had many practical uses. In the future they would make great head of an intelligence ring, the way they were able to find information, and get it out of people amazed Harry. For right now it was going to be immensely useful. He would be able to know; who likes who, whose friends with who, who is the best at what, special skills, anything he wanted to know about anyone they knew. There was also the aspect that Rose really wanted to bring Lavender in. Harry wasn't like most boys he had matured quickly and could pick up the subtleties of girls. He knew Rose had a crush on Lavender, he didn't mind for the most part. But if he was truthful he was a little jealous, he hated to share. Rose was his. As long as that remained the case he didn't mind if she sampled other females. As long as it's other females.

He had been able to find many worthy candidates to swell his ranks but few that would make the cut of the inner circle. He had what he thought would be his original followers nailed down. But would not approach until next year maybe even the year after. Just to be sure they are consistent and not just having a good year. But he suspected for sure that Nym, Susan, Hannah, RON AND Neville would be in for sure.

Nym was powerful, loyal, a Metamorphmagi and someone Harry was gaining a very strong connection with. He wasn't sure when or why it was happening so fast but he was genuinely becoming to care for the Metamorphmagus. He also had to do very little to encourage the feelings from her end.

Susan with her family connections and wealth would prove valuable. Couple this with her own magical strength, which was formidable, and her desire to be a healer she became a very useful tool. In times of war people get hurt even are killed. Having someone who was a good healer, trustworthy, and powerful was exceedingly rare.

Hannah Abbott was a strong witch who was fiercely loyal. All of which made her a good ally to have. She was not as smart as Hermione Granger but she was still very intelligent. She was also personable able to make friends with anyone and have you divulge secrets you are unaware your divulging.

Neville Longbottom was still very obvious.

Ron Weasley was perhaps the most difficult. He was powerful but lazy. Wanted everything but did not want to work for it. And was supremely jealous of everyone; anyone who had more money, nicer things. But he was a brilliant strategist. He trounced anyone who dared play him at chess; it became common knowledge to not bother playing him at chess in the Gryffindor common room. He soaked up every book given to him about strategy and was able to even outthink Harry in some of their games they played. It took most of the week to curb Ron's jealousy and start to give him some semblance of a work ethic. But Harry feared it would take him most of the year to mold Ron into the person Harry needed him to be. Ron's saving grace, besides his power and strategic mind, was his Hufflepuff like loyalty. He was exceedingly loyal to Harry.

That was how Harry spent his first week at Hogwarts. Going to his lessons and learning what he could. Molding his friends into the best tools that they could be. Trying to find the best of the best at Hogwarts. But he still had lots to do learn and grow. He needed to talk to Hagrid and Dumbledore. But Dumbledore would have to be under the right circumstances and handle with extreme caution. He was the only real threat to Harry's plans, he was smart enough and strong enough and possessed an awareness to see through Harry's plots and lies and stop him.

Friday presented the perfect opportunity to get to talk to Hagrid. Harry woke Friday morning like he did every morning. With Nym trying to attack him, when finished dealing with her and getting dressed he joined the rest of his friends. During breakfast Hedwig swooped down and delivered her first letter.

"Who's the letter from?" Nym asked as she took a bite of her toast.

"Its from Hagrid he wants Rose and I to have tea with him this afternoon as we don't have any classes." Harry looked up to the front table and caught Hagrid's eye and nodded his acceptance of his attendance.

"You think we could join you?" asked Susan from her place beside Susan and across from Harry.

"I'm not sure." Truthfully Harry did not want his new friends to go with him. He needed Hagrid alone and be able to pump him for answers. He knew if it was done privately he would be able to get more out of Hagrid, and he was more likely to slip up. There was also the fact that Harry had not completed his friend's transformations into his loyal and devoted followers yet. "I think it would be more polite if Rose and I went alone the first time. You know don't impose on him and ask for next time."

Susan the most polite and thoughtful of others quickly agreed. You're right Harry either way we should get to potions. I heard Professor Snape is rather unpleasant."

"At least we are not in Gryffindor. I heard some of the horror stories from listening to Fred and George." Nym warned her friends.

The door to the dungeons banged open and a man marched in with his cloak swirling behind him. He got to the front of the classroom and looked out at the assembled first years a scowl playing across his face. Is greasy black hair hung down framing his face, his black, empty eyes swept the room before landing and focusing on Harry.

They stared at each other before the professor addressed the class:  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes." he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - Celebrity."

His eyes left Harry and landed on the red head sitting next to him, the familiar green eyes looking back at him. He faltered the look of disapproval was evident, the hate. He could not take that face and eyes looking at him like that again. Snape hesitated before moving on with the lesson, pairing up students and having them make a boil cure potion. He never went near the potter twins, deciding to leave them alone.

The potions lesson went quickly for Harry after the change of heart Professor Snape had. He had no reason why, but he planned to figure it out.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but the family did not want me to be sitting around the computer.

A/N2: I have three other stories I want to write so I will be updating every 2 weeks maybe more if I can help it. With updating every two weeks you will get longer updates. If you want once a week with shorter updates let me know.

A/N3: Review thank you for them and now for responses:

**Bittaatat: **the pairings concern all books. But I do think the blue skinned twi'leks are pretty hot. So I could be persuaded to let one in. so I will take requests for some girls from the star wars universe.

**Lydia-Hood: **Always good to hear from you. So the magic comprehension idea I got straight form Star Wars cannon. Or well the books and extra stuff. So I incorporated it in, I thought it would be an easy way to get Harry and Rose to know what they needed to know and progress the story to where I needed it to go. That being said I may have had them learn too much even with this new ability. For chess master at eleven is a huge asset, if they can get him to learn military strategy that would be great. In cannon Ron isn't an idiot, lazy sure, he is average in intelligence with effort could be average or even a little above, no where near Hermione obviously. Laziness and manners can be changed, which I have shown and will show.

My first flame. I love it. I know the plot isn't original, there are over 600 000 stories on here of course there is no originality, for that matter we are all copying a book all ready written. His is my spin on an evil twin Harry and Rose.

**Terra-Fair: **I had a great Christmas and New Year. I hope you did as well. The description of Rose is in Chapter one. But I picture her as a miniature Lily Evans, really beautiful with green eyes and a dark red, not orange, hair.

**HellsMaji: **I had never planned on having Harry and Rose together. But I am getting a lot of pressure to put them together. SO maybe I will you will have to wait and see. You caught the eye color very well spotted. Originally I wanted her to have green but she was too similar to Lily that way. So I changed it to brown and forgot to go back and change it. Than realized why I had her with green eyes in the first place. SO officially her eyes are green.


	9. Update 2

I have some bad news folks. I will be unfortunately abandoning this story.

* * *

I'm just kidding. I will not be abandoning this story but it will be going through a rewrite. I feel as if in the beginning I did not give enough reason for why Harry changed into what I want him to. I mean after everything at the Dursleys and he is still good in the books. So I have come up with a better idea for why he changed. As well as I have gotten a review that suggested that Harry learned way to fast before he came to Hogwarts. I thought about that and had to agree if he learns that fast by the time he finishes third year he will know everything there is to know about magic and I feel it would get very boring. So I am going to write that a little differently as well as speed things up a tad I mean the best parts will be after Harry and crew leave Hogwarts. So I want to get to that but still give a good base to start from.

That being said the core elements will stay the same:

-Harry will work from the shadows to take over the world and be very dark not necessarily evil but definitely not good either

- it will be a Harry/Hermione/Tonks story with Rose as well

- there will still be force powers and other Star Wars related thins towards the end of book one and definitely in book three

Thank you all for reading and am sorry about having to do this rewrite but I feel it mean a better book.


	10. Rewrite

So Ladies and Gentlemen I am back. I took some time off and ended up in the hospital. But I'm okay now and itching to write. So I have begun working men the rewrite to the beginning. It's going to be totally AU set in the future with spaceships and new planets. Wizards in space gotta be good right. So it will be a while till its posted, I just wanted to let you know they're will be a rewrite coming.

If anyone of you want to add any ideas I am open to them. I have no real plan on the small details just yet, but there will be harry and his twin sister for sure. As far as pairings go I don't know yet what would you guys like to see, send me a pm or write a review. Hope to hear from you.


End file.
